Konoha is Dreaming
by Ela Forcela
Summary: Konoha, el mejor internado de todo Tokio, en donde los hijos de los empresarios más importantes acuden. Un nuevo ciclo escolar, nuevos amigos, romance y aventuras que vivirán los personajes en el colegio.
1. ¿Amor a Primera Vista?- Chapter 1

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **This Konoha Dreaming**

¿Amor a primera vista?

...

Un domingo en la mañana de Agosto, se abrían las puertas del internado Konoha, la mejor preparatoria de todo Tokio, con sus amplios campos de fútbol y tenis, alberca olímpica, edificios donde se encuentran las habitaciones de los estudiantes, cafetería, biblioteca, entre otras comodidades que un colegio de primera tiene.

-Ya están llegando los alumnos mi lady- una joven de cabello negro entro a la oficina, sosteniendo unas carpetas y poniéndolas en el escritorio del centro.

-Un nuevo ciclo escolar, nuevas caras y aventuras, ¿no, Shizune?- Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, con apariencia joven, que se encontraba viendo a la ventana que daba a la explanada principal del colegio.

-Si Lady Tsunade, igual que nuevos papeleos, los cuales tiene que firmar, recuerde que usted es la directora…- Comento con tono de preocupación.

-No tienes que recordármelo niña, se perfectamente que tengo que hacer con mi trabajo, pero por el momento déjame disfrutar mi último día de vacaciones- lo dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, abriendo un cajón del lado izquierdo y sacando una botella de sake. –Despreocúpate por un rato y brindemos, Shizune, por este nuevo ciclo escolar- Shizune se acercó hacia Tsunade agarrando el vaso con sake servido, mientras observaba a su jefa con una sonrisa de lado y mirada perdida.

...

Así como Tokio tiene su mejor colegio, igual tiene la mejor residencial, con sus hermosas casas de lujo.

-Pequeña ya es hora, es mejor que te levantes...- Una mujer de tercera edad entraba a la habitación de color crema, abriendo las ventanas y dejando entrar los fuertes rayos de sol.

-No quiero nana- Sale una voz femenina debajo de las sabanas color vino.

-Vamos, ¿no quieres ver a tus amigas, Sakura?- menciona la nana sentándose a un costado de la cama.

-¡Tienes razón!- Una hermosa chica de cabello rosa largo y ojos verde jade, se levanta rápidamente de la cama y se dirige a su guardarropa, sacando toda la ropa que había y poniéndola desordenadamente en una maleta.

-¿Qué es esto?, se supone que desde anoche debiste haberla hecho- La nana sorprendida, le agarra el brazo a Sakura y le sonríe –Déjalo así pequeña, yo te la cómodo, anda, ve a arreglarte-

-Ya estoy lista- Sakura solamente se había puesto unos jeans y una blusa de la casa de 'La Hamburguesa'

La nana da una pequeña carcajada, se acerca hacia ella y le acomoda un mechón de cabello que le colgaba desde la frente.- ¿No iras a despedirte de tu padre?-

-No, no iré, ¿para qué?, para que solo me diga "cuídate hija" me dé un disque abrazo y se vaya con su celular a según hablar sobre sus negocios, si claro- Menciona Sakura enojada.

...

Así como hay casas de lujo, hay edificios con departamentos, igualmente de lujo…

-¡Ya está el desayuno!- Grita desde la cocina un joven padre de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Ya voy, tus gritos se escuchan por todo el edificio- Un joven idéntico a su padre, sale de una de las habitaciones del departamento, sentándose en la mesa y con ojos de desvelo

-¿Te volviste a desvelar anoche, Naruto?- El joven padre sirviendo un vaso de leche a su hijo.

-Algo papá, oye estoy emocionado, hoy volveré a ver a Sakura- Menciona Naruto, suspirando al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya es tu novia?-

\- Ya casi papá, ella es una chica bien difícil- Naruto baja la cabeza, mientras bebía su vaso de leche

-Es tu primer amor desde la primaria, ahora en la preparatoria es una nueva etapa y…-

-Si papá, lo que digas, ya me tengo que ir, es tarde y quiero llegar antes que Sakura, adiós, ahí me saludas al viejo pervertido- Se levanta Naruto de la mesa, con un trozo de pan tostado y cargando maletas mientras agarraba sus llaves.

-¡No le hables así a tu abuelo!- menciona su padre quitando el pedazo de pan tostado de la boca.

-Adiós papá- El adolescente se dirige hacia la puerta del departamento, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

...

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, era la hora de llegada de un vuelo que venía de Osaka. Los pasajeros salen de avión, pero en uno de ellos se encontraba un joven de cabello negro y ojos negros los cuales cubrían sus lentes de sol.

-Ya es tarde- El joven baja la mirada para ver su reloj de mano y continúa caminando.

En los corredores del aeropuerto lo miraban las chicas y le sonreían.

–Es el ¿verdad?-murmura una de las aeromozas a su compañera.

-Sí, es el hijo del difunto empresario, uno de los más poderosos de todo Japón, dicen que su tío se quedó con el cargo de todas las empresas, y que este hermoso chico tendrá derecho a su herencia hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad- le contesta la aeromoza, mientras suspiraba y bebía su jugo de naranja.

-Sasuke Uchiha, definitivamente es el chico que cualquier mujer quisiera tener, millonario y guapo, que suerte la chica de la que el estará enamorado-

-Millonario, guapo y soltero, querida- Suspiraba la aeromoza.

...

En el colegio todos los estudiantes emocionados abrazando a sus compañeros que no habían visto todo el verano, cuando de repente un grito de una mujer emocionada se escuchó por toda la explanada, haciendo que todos la voltearan a verla.

-¡SAKURA!- Grita una rubia de cabello largo amarrado y ojos azules, mientras corría a abrazar a Sakura.

-Ino siempre tan escandalosa, ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunta Sakura con una expresión en el rostro de apenada y con la mirada de un lado a otro observando que todos se la quedaban viendo.

-Muy bien, algo bronceada, me la pase la mayoría de mis vacaciones en la isla de mi padre- Contesta Ino, quitándose sus lentes de sol y sobándose su brazo para mostrar más su bronceado.

-Mira ahí viene Hinata- Apunta Sakura con la mirada hacía una chica de cabello negro azulado muy corto y ojos blancos como perlas.

-¡HINA…- Fue Ino interrumpida por Sakura que le había tapado la boca con su mano, para no hacer pasar a Hinata por la vergüenza que ella había pasado minutos antes.

-Hola chicas- Una dulce y baja voz las saluda.

Estuvo Ino apunto de contestarle pero la interrumpió un llamado de la cabina de información, con voz femenina, el cual se escuchaba por toda la escuela.

-"Bienvenidos alumnos de nuevo ingreso y a los que no también, se les informa que el itinerario de hoy será: A las 12 del día nuestra hermosa directora les dará un pequeño homenaje de bienvenida a todos los egresados y hasta las 7 de la noche, los alumnos de quinto semestre les estará organizando una fogata de bienvenida, los esperamos chicos, y suerte en este ciclo escolar"-

-Ni hablar, vamos chicas, ¿Cuál será nuestra habitación?- Les menciona Sakura a sus amigas.

...

-No la vi en la entrada, quería saludarla- Entra Naruto a una de las habitaciones, pensando en voz alta, mientras dejaba sus maletas en la cama principal de la habitación.

-Sabía que ibas agarrar esa cama, por eso me decidí por esta para que no haya problemas- Sale una voz masculina desde una cama de arriba que se encontraba en la litera.

-Esa voz, ¿Shikamaru, eres tú?- Pregunto Naruto, dándose la vuelta sorprendido.

-Si Naruto soy yo, como sabes la habitación es de tres integrantes en cada una, demasiado problemático va hacer tener que lidiar con dos.-

-¿Dos?, ¿Quién es el otro compañero?- Naruto con cara confundida.

Shikamaru y Naruto se dan la vuelta al escuchar que la puerta se estaba abriendo y ven que entra un joven de cabello negro, los dos confundidos, ya que ellos no sabían quién era. El joven se los queda viendo, después dirige su mirada a las camas ocupadas, se da cuenta que la única que quedaba disponible era la cama de la litera de abajo y coloca sus maletas en ella.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y él es Shikamaru- Naruto se acerca hacía el joven de cabello negro con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Naruto no era necesario que me presentaras, yo pude hacerlo-

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha- Voltea a verlos con una expresión fría y sería en el rostro.

La sonrisa de Naruto desaparece. En ese momento se escuchan risas de chicas que se dirigían a la habitación y entran interrumpiendo ese momento de silencio e incomodidad.

-Hola chicos- Entra Ino con su caminata, que según ella la hacía ver más elegante, al voltear a ver a Sasuke, ella se queda en estado de shock y sonrojada, Sakura el darse cuenta de eso la jala hacía ella.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Cómo estás?, te extrañe, tengo tantas cosas que contarte- Naruto se dirigió hacia ella.

Sasuke voltea ver a las chicas, al observar a Sakura poco a poco de pies hasta llegar a su rostro, el cambia repentinamente su expresión seria y fría.

-Bien Naruto, gracias, ya tendremos tiempo para que me platiques sobre tus aventuras en el verano- Responde Sakura con una sonrisa de nervios en el rostro.

-Hola Naruto- La dulce voz de Hinata se escucha desde la entrada de la habitación, ella estaba muy sonrojada.

-Hola Hinata- Naruto devuelve su 'Hola' con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Naruto y Shikamaru, ¿No van a presentar a su amigo?- Ino se suelta del brazo de Sakura y agarra el brazo de Sasuke, mientras el solo la observaba con rareza.

-Es un compañero, nada más, se llama Sasuke- Responde Naruto

-Creo que él solito se puede presentar-

-Soy Sasuke-

-Yo soy Ino Yamaka, ella es Sakura y la otra tímida que esta hasta atrás es Hinata-...

¿Sakura habrá sentido algún interés por Sasuke?

Continuara...

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo y primer capítulo, por supuesto seguiré subiendo uno nuevo cada determinado tiempo, ¡Gracias por leer! :)


	2. Tres Caminos-Chapter 2

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

Tres Caminos

Todos los de la habitación sentían ese momento de incomodidad. Naruto estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando justo en ese momento entra una chica de cabello castaño, entregando folletos.

-Hola chicos es bueno verlos, mi nombre es Tenten y soy de segundo año, estoy repartiendo unos folletos en donde viene información sobre el colegio, también incluye un mapa, la reunión en la fogata se llevará acabó en el lado noreste, ahí en el mapa lo pueden observar, y solo quiero recordarles que no les queda mucho tiempo para la bienvenida que les dará la directora, así que… corran- Tenten se retira con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vamos Ino- Dijo Sakura jalando a Ino del brazo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Si claro, adiós Sasuke, fue un gusto, espero verte despu...- Ino no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Hinata había cerrado a puerta.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en completo silencio, Naruto se quitó su chamarra naranja e igualmente se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

-¿Vienes Shikamaru?- Pregunta Naruto con un tono muy indiferente.

-Si claro, vamos a escuchar sermones, que aburrido- Shikamaru se pone sus zapatos y se dirige a Naruto cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Sasuke simplemente suspiro de cansancio, saco su celular de la mochila y se quedó observando un rato el fondo de pantalla, lo guardo en el bolso del pantalón y salió de la habitación.

…

La bienvenida de la directora Tsunade no tardo más de 15 minutos, solo les deseo suerte en su ciclo escolar y les dijo reglas del plantel, una de ellas era que después de las seis de la tarde estaba estrictamente prohibido que las mujeres estén en las habitaciones de los hombres, y los hombres en las habitaciones de las mujeres, todos alumnos al escuchar esto se quejaron y murmuraron, la directora Tsunade sin más que decir se retiró del podio de discursos.

Ya eran las seis y media de la tarde, Sakura estaba escuchando música con sus audífonos puestos en un sillón que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, mientras Hinata estaba acostada leyendo un libro, ambas estaban esperando a Ino que estaba enfrente al espejo, ella aún no terminaba de arreglarse, según quería sorprender a Sasuke.

-Ya estoy lista, vámonos chicas- Se da la vuelta Ino, se pone perfume y se dirige a la puerta para salir.

-Ahora que esta lista, ella nos apura, pero si nosotras la apuramos pierde la cabeza- Se levanta Sakura del sillón, al igual que Hinata de la cama, ambas se ponen sus abrigos y las tres salen de la habitación.

…

-Vamos Shikamaru, ya estoy listo- Naruto estaba sentado a un costado de la cama.

-No hay de otra- Shikamaru se levanta del sillón en el que estaba sentado viendo la televisión.

Naruto con una cara de indiferencia se acerca a la cama de Sasuke -¿Vienes?- Pregunta Naruto, mientras Sasuke deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en su laptop y lo voltea a verlo.

-¿Me dices a mí?- Sasuke se quita los audífonos que tenía para escuchar mejor la respuesta de Naruto.

-No, le digo al cuarto integrante de esta habitación, ¡Claro que a ti, vamos niño bonito, ya es tarde!- Le responde Naruto con tono sarcástico.

Sasuke se levanta de la cama, agarra su chamarra y los tres compañeros salen de la habitación.

…

En el camino Naruto y Shikamaru caminaban adelantados conversando sobre los viejos tiempos en la secundaria, mientras Sasuke los seguía, el miraba al piso y con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Pensé que estaban exagerando, ahora que lo veo, puedo darles la razón- Una voz femenina detrás de Sasuke, haciendo que el voltee y darse cuenta que era una chica pelirroja, de ojos rojos y con lentes.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta Sasuke

-Me llamo Karin, quería comprobar por mí misma, todas las chicas en la escuela hablan de ti, dicen que serás el próximo chico popular de la generación, ¿Sasuke Uchiha, verdad?- Acercándose a Sasuke mientras lo observaba.

-No me importa, y si soy yo- Sasuke se da la vuelta y continúa caminando.

-Interesante, ¿Puedo acompañarte?, no encuentro a mis amigas y la verdad no quiero estar sola- Lo dice Karin un tono de angustia fingida.

-Da igual- Sasuke se detiene y la espera.

-(El único heredero de toda la fortuna Uchiha, no pensé que fuera tan guapo)- Pensó Karin, mientras sonreía ligeramente. Ambos se van caminando juntos hasta llegar a la fogata.

La noche era fría, a pesar de que era verano. Los chicos y chicas de tercer año les dieron la bienvenida, igual unos consejos para "sobrevivir" en el primer día, cantaron, tocaron guitarra, contaron unas cuantas anécdotas, entre otras diversiones. Al finalizar todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Sasuke y Karin seguían juntos caminando.

-Tu no pierdes el tiempo, ¿Verdad?- Era Ino que se acercaba de una forma apresurada por detrás de Sasuke y Karin.

-Eres tú, ¿Celosa?, da la casualidad que todos los chicos que me gustan a ti igual te gustan- Karin se da la vuelta, en su rostro se reflejaba un ataque de furia.

-Pero da la casualidad que todos los que a ti te gustan, terminan prefiriéndome- Responde Ino con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro.

-¡Callate!- Contesta enojada Karin acercándose más Ino.

-Pierdes tu tiempo con alguien como Sasuke- da una carcajada Ino.

-¡Eres una perra!- Karin con un tono muy agresivo, apunta con el dedo índice a Ino.

-Prefiero ser perra que gata, así que deja de estar maullando, y pierde…-

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Ino?, ¡vámonos!-

Ino no pudo terminar de decirlo, al ser interrumpida por Sakura. Muy enojada jala a su amiga hacía ella.

-Vaya llego tu domadora, ya era hora- Karin en un tono de burla.

-¡¿Te estas peleando con Karin, por este tipo?!-

-Bueno la verdad es que…- Responde Ino tartamudeando.

-¡No sé qué demonios le ven, todas las chicas en la bienvenida que dio la directora no dejaban de murmurar cosas sobre él, después lo mismo paso aquí en la fogata y ahora me acerco a ti y te encuentro peleándote por él, que ni guapo esta, míralo!- Sakura estaba muy molesta con Ino, ya que pensaba que era una forma muy baja de perder la dignidad como mujer.

Sasuke solo observaba la pelea muy confundido y sin importancia, pero al escuchar lo que dijo Sakura el no pudo evitar contestarle. -Tienes una voz chillona, aturdes en serio, pero eres la única chica que escucho decir algo así sobre mí-

Las tres chicas voltearon a verlo.

-¿Hablas?- Pregunta Ino sorprendida.

-Claro que hablo, y tu niña de cabello rosa, así como están las demás que mueren por mí, tú estarás tarde o tempano, igual o peor que ellas- Se acerca Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?, ni loca estaría muriendo por ti, ¡Eres un vanidoso de lo peor!- Contesta Sakura, soltando a Ino bruscamente y acercándose a Sasuke con ganas de darle un golpe.

-Tú y tu voz son una verdadera molestia- Sasuke se da la vuelta y retira con sus manos metidas en el bolsillo, dejando a Sakura furiosa.

-Agárrame Ino… ¡JURO QUE LO MATO!- Sakura sale corriendo detrás de Sasuke, pero Ino logra agarrarla de la cintura.

-Ahora son dos locas, mejor me voy de aquí antes que se me contagie- Karin se va corriendo.

…

A la mañana siguiente, era oficialmente el primer día de clases, todos los alumnos se dirigían al edificio principal de cinco pisos, que es en donde están todos los salones educativos, con amplios pasillos y casilleros de color azul y rojo.

Hinata antes de ir a clases, se levantó temprano para ir a la biblioteca, ella era una chica muy inteligente y siempre trataba de ser la mejor en su clase para que su padre se sintiera orgullosa.

Estaba en el pasillo de algebra escogiendo algunos libros para llevárselos y repasarlos en alguna hora libre.

Como ella estaba cargando unos cinco libros, claro estaba, se terminaron cayendo al suelo. Solo suspiro, se inclinó y comenzó a recogerlos.

-Déjame ayudarte- Dijo una voz masculina, mientras la ayudaba a recoger los libros.

Hinata alzó la mirada y frente a ella vio a un chico de cabello castaño alborotado.

-Muchas gracias-

-No hay de que, ¿no crees que ya es tarde para tu primera clase?- El chico se da la vuelta, y se retira de la biblioteca.

Ella al escuchar eso, sale corriendo con la bibliotecaria para que le autorizara la salida de los libros.

…

Los alumnos de primer año, del grupo A, el salón de ese grupo se encontraba en el primer piso. Algunos ya estaban llegando y otros simplemente sentados en sus pupitres conversando entre ellos.

-No creerán lo que me acaba de pasar- Un chico castaño llego presumiendo con sus compañeros que se encontraban en la parte trasera del aula.

-Una chica, ¿Verdad, Kiba?- Le pregunta otro chico demasiado extraño, de cabello negro y gafas obscuras.

-¡Cuéntanos!, ha de tener razón Shino- Un chico emocionado, de cabello negro y ojos demasiados redondos, más de lo normal.

Kiba acento un "si" con la cabeza y estuvo a punto de contarles, cuando es interrumpido por un chico de cabello largo y ojos de color perla.

-No me digan, es una chica, por la expresión de Rock Lee, ha de ser eso-

-Déjame hablar Neji, ¿quieren saber la historia o no?-

-Habla-

Kiba empieza a contarles lo sucedido y los chicos sorprendidos al escuchar su historia, porque la estaba narrando con mucho dramatismo y algo exagerado.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no le pediste su nombre o su número?- Pregunta Rock Lee.

-No quise ser muy apresurado, a las chicas les gustan los chicos difíciles, y quise ser uno, pero sé que ella caerá muy pronto conmigo- Dijo Kiba suspirando.

Precisamente en ese instante entra Hinata, empieza a buscar un lugar desocupado y se sienta. Kiba la ve y se queda muy sorprendido.

-Es… es… es… ella- Tartamudeando lo dijo Kiba, mientras la apuntaba con su dedo índice.

Rock Lee y Shino, voltean a verla, Neji fue el último en voltear con una expresión en el rostro como si no le importara.

-¿No piensan que es hermo…-

-Es mi prima, idiota- Con un tono agresivo, Neji interrumpe a Kiba.

Próximamente el tercer capítulo, gracias por leer chicos :)


	3. Nuestros Sentimientos-Chapter 3

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

 _Nuestros Sentimientos._

Kiba al escuchar eso se quedó completamente mudo, Rock Lee y Shino se burlaron, mientras Neji se lo quedaba viendo con ojos de furia.

-Yo sé cómo eres con las mujeres, tu fama de hacerlas tus novias, jugar un rato con ellas y luego dejarlas, así que te lo advierto, a ella no la molestes- Neji se alejó de ellos y sentándose en un su lugar.

…

En los corredores iban caminando Naruto, Shikamaru y Sasuke, todas las chicas del colegio observaban a Sasuke, pero Naruto pensaba que era por él.

-Vaya vaya, el galán de la generación- Menciono una chica de cabello café claro.

-¡Gracias!-Responde Naruto.

-No te digo a ti, tonto, me refiero a tu amigo, Sasuke- La chica se acerca a Sasuke y le sonríe nerviosamente –Soy Temari, soy de tercer año, espero y algún día tu y yo poda…-

-Deja de ligar y vámonos al salón- Una voz masculina la interrumpió.

La sonrisa de Temari cambio por una expresión de molestia, ella se da la vuelta y observa a su hermano, un chico de cabello castaño. –Siempre tienes que estar molestando Kankuro, adiós Sasuke, nos vemos luego- Temari se retira, esquivando a Kankuro.

Los tres compañeros entraron al salón, Sakura e Ino iban detrás de ellos.

-¿Pueden apresurarse?- Pregunta Sakura algo molesta.

-Eres tú, con tu voz chillona cualquiera te reconoce- Sasuke voltea a verla.

-¡Sakura!, buenos días- Naruto muy emocionado alza su brazo para saludarla.

Sakura estuvo a punto de contestarle a Sasuke, pero prefirió ignorarlo y saludar a Naruto.

Todos se sentaron cerca de sus amigos, la primera clase fue de algebra con el profesor Asuma. Al concluir ya era hora del desayuno, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto y Shikamaru, estaban sentados en una sola mesa, en eso llega Sasuke y se sienta a lado de Naruto, Ino estaba emocionada porque él se había en la misma mesa.

-¿Por qué tiene que sentarse aquí?- Susurra Sakura.

-Ignórala Sasuke- Dice Ino, mientras reía nerviosamente.

Todas las chicas que estaban en la cafetería, envidiaban a Sakura, Hinata e Ino, ya que Sasuke estaba sentado en la misma mesa que ellas.

La cafetería tenía una gran televisión en donde pasaban las novedades de la escuela, como temas sobre los deportes, los talleres que había en el colegio, anuncios que daba la directora, pero mayormente era sobre los chismes que se generaban.

-Bienvenidos alumnos, provecho antes que nada, empezaremos nuestra primera transmisión del ciclo escolar, con la novedad de la que todas están hablando, si, el popular y guapísimo, Sasuke Uchiha…- Era Tenten que estaba transmitiendo en vivo, mientras mostraban una foto de él en la pantalla.

Todas voltearon a verlo, mientras Tenten cambio de tema sobre la elección de porristas y nuevos jugadores de futbol.

-No sé qué demonios te ven- Dijo Sakura enojada.

-Lo mismo pienso del tipo al que le llegues a gustar- Se defendió Sasuke con un tono de indiferencia.

Sakura se levantó de su lugar muy enojada, agarrando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Tiene razón Sakura- Dice Naruto, llevándose un bocado de su desayuno.

Sasuke no le dio importancia a lo que pasaba.

-¡Vamos a la audición de futbol!- Dijo Naruto muy emocionado.

-A mí no me metas en eso- contesta Shikamaru

-¿Sasuke?- Pregunta Naruto, con cara de tristeza.

-Está bien- responde

-Hinata, yo audicionare para la elección de porristas- Ino muy emocionada

-Claro, eres la mejor en eso, debes quedar, al igual que… Naruto- Menciona Hinata con su dulce voz.

-Hinata tu siempre apoyándome, eres buena amiga- Dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

…

Ya era la hora de las audiciones, las de futbol y las de porristas eran al mismo tiempo, claro, la mitad campo principal para los futbolistas y la otra mitad para las porristas.

Sakura y Hinata fueron a animar a su amiga, Ino estaba emocionada, ya que se quería lucir enfrente de Sasuke.

-Ay por favor, ¿Pretendes audicionar?, ni siquiera eres buena en eso- Grito Karin desde lo lejos, que se acercaba con su grupo de amigas.

-Mejor que tu si, querida- Contesta Ino, con tono de indiferencia.

…

Las audiciones de porristas y futbol empezaron al mismo tiempo, todos y todas se lucían, era una decisión difícil.

Las porristas tenían que pasar de a dos y dar lo mejor de ellas.

-Ino Yamanaka- dice la maestra.

Ino se emociona y se dirige al centro.

-Y… Karin Uzumaki-

Ambas quedan boca abierta y se voltean a ver con odio.

-Te haré pedazos- Dice Karin, poniéndose en posición.

-Ya quisieras- Responde Ino.

Empieza la música y ambas dan sus primeros pasos, algo sencillos, pero poco a poco iban aumentando el nivel de dificultad. Las dos ya sin tener ideas, comienzan hacer pasos muy torpes, en eso, Karin por accidente golpea a Ino, ella se molesta y le regresa el golpe, y así continuaron hasta llegar al grado de terminar casi matándose entre ellas.

Desde el otro lado de la cancha los chicos de futbol observaban todo y se reían sin parar y comenzaban a hacer apuestas por ver quien ganaba la pelea.

Sakura se levanta de su lugar al observar lo sucedido, Hinata la sigue y ambas se dirigen a la cancha a detener a Ino. Sakura logra detener la pelea y se retiran del centro.

Para poder salir de la cancha, a fuerza tenían que pasar por donde estaban los chicos de futbol, Sakura se acerca a Sasuke jalando a Ino bruscamente.

-¡¿Vez lo que provocas?! Consigue una novia rápido para que todo esto termine, idiota- Sakura estaba furiosa con él.

-¿No quieres ser tú? Molestia- Pregunta Sasuke riéndose.

Los demás chicos solo se rieron y empezaron a gritar "¡Dile que sí!".

Naruto al escuchar esto los interrumpe y le da un golpe a Sasuke haciendo que él se caiga al piso. Sakura se queda sorprendida y se aleja.

-Naruto no debiste hacerlo, yo pude encargarme-

-Si claro, es un idiota por decirte eso- Naruto estaba furioso, se da la vuelta y se va.

…

Los días pasaron y los resultados de las audiciones salieron, Sasuke y Naruto quedaron, al igual que Ino y Karin, eso era muy raro después del desastre que habían causado.

…

En la habitación de los chicos había completo silencio, Sasuke y Naruto no se hablan, Shikamaru no le daba importancia y mejor se mantenía afuera de la habitación y llegaba solo a dormir.

-Te gusta Sakura ¿Verdad?- Pregunta Sasuke que estaba en el escritorio mientras hacía tarea.

-Desde pequeños- Responde Naruto que estaba sentado en el sillón y viendo la televisión

-Ya veo, ¿Qué se siente que alguien te guste?- Sasuke deja de hacer la tarea y se voltea.

-Supongo que bonito- Dijo Naruto bajando el volumen a la televisión.

-¿Supones?, si en verdad sintieras algo por Sakura tu respuesta hubiera sido otra-

Naruto se levanta y se acerca a Sasuke.

-Tú que vas a saber de mis sentimientos, lo dice el niño bonito que tiene a todas las mujeres a sus pies y no le hace caso a ninguna-

-La mayoría son iguales- Sasuke se levanta de la silla, quedando a la misma altura que Naruto.

-Sakura no y lo sabes, ya debiste haberte dado cuenta-

-Si lo sé, es por eso que no estoy seguro de algo- Sasuke voltea a ver al suelo muy pensativo.

-¿Qué es?- Lo observa Naruto confundido.

-Sakura, es diferente- Responde Sasuke.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?-

-Ni yo sé, que puedo decirte si no se nada sobre lo que siento- Alza la mirada Sasuke.

-¡¿Te está empezando a gustar Sakura?!- Naruto muy enojado le agarra bruscamente el hombro a Sasuke.

-Tal vez- Responde el muy serio.

…

Próximamente el cuarto capítulo :D

Vienen muchas sorpresas, me gustaría lanzar algunos spoilers pero le quitaría la emoción al capítulo.

Tratare de subir cada dos días, adiós chicos, gracias por leer y por los comentarios positivos.


	4. La Apuesta-Chapter 4

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

 _La Apuesta_

En ese momento entra Shikamaru, encontrando a Naruto y a Sasuke en una difícil situación.

-¡No puede gustarte Sakura!- Grita Naruto, el en sí mismo reconocía que Sasuke era demasiado popular y tenía una ligera oportunidad con Sakura.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho de decirme quien me puede gustar y quien no!-

-Tienes una larga fila de mujeres por escoger y ¿precisamente tiene que ser Sakura?- Naruto ya se estaba saliendo de control.

-¡Sí, ¿y qué?!-

-Sakura nunca se fijaría en ti, y menos por como la tratas- Naruto se calma, mientras miraba a Sasuke con mucha furia.

-Y mucho menos en ti, eres su mejor amigo, ¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde para que ella se fije en ti?- Dijo Sasuke riéndose, haciendo que Naruto esté a punto de lanzarse encima.

Shikamaru observaba todo, le parecía una forma absurda lo que sucedía, pero al ver que Naruto estaba furioso, simplemente dijo -¿Por qué no apuestan?-

Naruto se calmó, él y Sasuke voltean a ver a Shikamaru confundidos.

-Sakura no es un trofeo- Dice Naruto mirando a Sasuke.

-Yo no lo veo así, creo que es una forma para que te des cuenta si en verdad te quiere o no, como algo más- Menciona Sasuke

-Si tú lo dices… tenemos de aquí a Diciembre para conquistarla, niño bonito- Naruto con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-¿Y el que no la conquiste, que tiene que hacer?- Pregunta Shikamaru mientras se acostaba en la cama de Naruto.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedan pensando en un buen rato.

-Ya se, el perdedor tendrá que invitar a salir a Ino- Menciona Sasuke riéndose.

-¡No inventes!, otra cosa mejor- Dice Naruto.

-¿Karin? O la chica rara, tímida, que casi no habla…-

-¡Hinata!, mejor ella, para que veas que me estoy apiadando de ti, Sasuke- Naruto suelta una leve risa.

-Aun no ganas, mejor ni hables- Se defiende Sasuke.

-Tengo más ventaja que tú, eso sin dudarlo-

Sasuke se sienta a continuar a hacer su tarea y Naruto a seguir viendo televisión.

…

En la habitación de las chicas entra Sakura que estaba llegando de su clase de italiano, venia algo frustrada por que el maestro la había regañado por no pronunciar algunas palabras correctamente. Ella encuentra a Ino llorando enfrente de la televisión comiendo helado, mientras que Hinata estaba alado de ella consolándola.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- Pregunta Sakura preocupada dejando su mochila en el suelo y yendo hacía donde están sus amigas.

-Es Sasuke- Responde Hinata, ya que Ino no dejaba de llorar.

-Otra vez, Ino mírame- Dice Sakura abrazando a su amiga, Ino voltea a verla con los ojos llorosos.

-¡He hecho todo para conquistarlo, me he peinado bien, me maquillo mejor, hasta estoy haciendo dieta para ver si así le gusto!- Ino llorando que con trabajo y podía hablar.

-Ino tu eres muy bonita, puedes tener a otros chicos a tus pies, no siempre será Sasuke, lo conoces desde hace unos días, no puede ser posible que te pongas así…-

-Me pongo así porque no soporto que la tarada de Karin me gane a Sasuke, ¡siempre le gano en todo!- Se pone a llorar Ino como loca, interrumpiendo a Sakura.

-Sasuke no es un trofeo, hay más otros chicos mejores en mundo, no todo gira en torno a él, mira, por primera vez deja a Sasuke para Karin, ¿de acuerdo?, pronto conocerás al verdadero, a alguien que te de la atención que mereces y te aseguro que tú te enamoraras igual de esa persona, porque de Sasuke apuesto que tú no estás enamorada.- Dijo Sakura abrazando a Ino.

-Sakura tiene razón, creo que ninguna mujer debería caer tan bajo por un chico- Menciono Hinata, igual, abrazando a Ino.

Las tres amigas abrazadas en el sillón, cuando Ino abre los ojos y pregunta.

-Ustedes siempre se enteran de quienes me gustan, pero… yo no de quienes les gustan- Ino con una cara pensativa.

Hinata y Sakura sorprendidas, Hinata estaba muy roja.

-La verdad no he encontrado a alguien que en verdad me llame la atención, tal vez, vendrá después- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y tú Hinata?- Pregunta Ino, volteando a verla.

-Yo… yo… yo pienso lo mismo que Sakura- Hinata muy roja mientras se reía nerviosamente.

-Bueno… ¿Qué vez Sakura?- Pregunta Ino confundida.

-Tu helado- Responde Sakura apuntando al helado de Ino.

-¿Quieres?-Ino poniendo el envase de helado enfrente de Sakura.

-¡Sí!- A Sakura le brillaron los ojos de alegría y empezó a comer rápidamente el helado como si nunca hubiera comido uno.

-¡Me sorprende lo mucho que puedes comer y no engordas!- Grito Ino confundida.

-Tienes mucha razón Ino- Hinata con su dulce voz y cara de asustada por como comía el helado Sakura.

…

En el campo principal de la escuela era la hora de Educación Física y todos los alumnos se dirigían ahí.

-¡Bienvenidos a su clase de Educación Física!- Dijo un maestro de cabello negro y su vestimenta verde era algo demasiado extravagante.

-¡Hola maestro Gai!- Grito Rock Lee muy emocionado desde atrás.

-Su primera actividad será darle 10 vueltas a todo el campo- El mestro Gai

Todos se quejaron, menos Rock Lee, él estaba muy motivado y Sasuke como siempre andaba con su cara como si no le importara. Mientras el maestro Gai daba sus indicaciones, llega Karin con sus amigas hacía donde estaba Ino, Sakura y Hinata.

-Milagro que no estás de resbalosa con Sasuke, ¿Te rechazó?- Dijo Karin riéndose hipócritamente.

-Para tu información, como te vi tan necesitada, me diste lastima, y pareces una zorrita detrás de él, así que decidí regalártelo, a ver si no desperdicias esta gran oportunidad, con ese que eres una tarada, todo se puede esperar de ti- Dijo Ino con sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro, ella se dio la vuelta jalando a Sakura y a Hinata, alejándose de Karin.

Karin se quedó boca abierta y de brazos cruzados.

Por otro lado, el maestro Gai dio la señal y todos salieron corriendo, Rock Lee era el primero de todos, él estaba muy motivado, sin darse cuenta Sasuke lo rebaso, haciendo que Rock Lee se apresurara más pero era imposible que lo alcanzará

Al concluir la clase Naruto se acerca a Sakura dándole un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Toma Sakura- Dijo Naruto muy sonrojado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos viendo lo que sucedía, Hinata se dio la vuelta agarrando su mochila mientras se dirigía a los vestidores, Sasuke observaba algo enojado pero tratando que no se notara.

-Parece que Naruto lleva la delantera- Shikamaru dándole un pequeño golpe al hombro de Sasuke.

Sakura acepta el ramo de rosas, le agradece a Naruto y se retira.

…

Ya era de noche todos estaban en sus dormitorios…

-¡A mí nunca me han regalado rosas!- Grito Ino, que estaba sentada en su cama haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

-Tranquila ya habrá alguien que te regale más bonitas que estas- Dijo Sakura mientras ponía las rosas en un jarrón con agua.

-Hinata ¿Qué te pasa?, estas más callada de lo normal- pregunto Ino.

-No es nada Ino, gracias por preocuparte- Hinata que ya estaba acostada en su cama viendo hacia el techo, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

…

Al día siguiente ya era sábado, en una de las reglas del colegio los alumnos tenían permitido salir y dormir en sus casas, solo por el fin de semana, quedarse dentro del plantel era opcional.

-¿Estas segura que te quieres quedar?- Pregunto Ino

-Si chicas- Sakura sonrío mientras estaba sentada en un sillón cerca de la ventana.

-Bien- Ino y Hinata salieron de la habitación dejando a Sakura sola leyendo un libro.

-Ni loca iría un fin de semana a mi casa, no quiero convivir con el viejo- Pensó en voz alta Sakura mirando a la ventana que daba a uno de los campos.

…

De los chicos, los tres si se fueron cada quien a sus hogares.

-Ya llegué- Naruto abriendo la puerta del lujoso departamento.

De la cocina sale un viejo, era Jiraiya sin camisa, y alado de él estaba chica igual a medio vestir, ella con su ropa en la mano sale corriendo empujando a Naruto.

-Viejo vístete y luego me saludas, ¿Dónde está mi padre?- Naruto pregunto dejando una pequeña maleta en el sillón de la sala.

-Está en el restaurante, no tiene mucho que se fue- Responde Jiraiya.

Jiraiya, había le había dejado como herencia a Minato una cadena de restaurantes de comida japonesa, y que tenían franquicias en varias partes de todo el mundo.

-¿Y cómo está tu directora?- Pregunto Jiraiya mientras se servía una copa de vino.

-Sigue igual de joven, con las varias cirugías que lleva la vieja, no tarda y se le cae la cara- Naruto le contestó, cerrando la puerta de su habitación, dejando a Jiraiya riéndose.

…

El difunto padre de Sasuke tenía un departamento lujoso en una de las residenciales de Tokio, Sasuke decidió ir a dormir el fin de semana, según el para alejarse un rato del molestoso de Naruto.

Sasuke al entrar al departamento tan silencioso, dejó una pequeña maleta en el suelo y se sentó en el sillón de la sala, sacando su laptop, la encendió y se abrió una aplicación para video llamadas.

-¡Hola hijo!- Era Mikoto Uchiha, madre de Sasuke, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro largo y la piel muy blanca.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto Sasuke con una levé sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien hijo-…

La conversación tardo una media hora, Sasuke le conto como le había ido en su primera semana de clases, su mamá le había contado como se la estaba pasando en Osaka, y así hasta concluir la video llamada, Sasuke cerro su laptop, borrando su sonrisa en el rostro, mirando al suelo triste y pensativo.

…

Próximamente el cuarto capítulo :D

Vienen muchas sorpresas, me gustaría lanzar algunos spoilers pero le quitaría la emoción al capítulo.

Tratare de subir cada dos días, adiós chicos, gracias por leer y por los comentarios positivos.


	5. Te Quiero A Ti- Chapter 5

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos** **y Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

 _Te Quiero A Ti_

Pasaron los días, semanas, y hasta unos tres meses. Naruto llevaba la "delantera" en la apuesta, ya que había tenido momentos a solas con Sakura, mientras que de parte de Sasuke aparentaba que no le daba mucha importancia pero por dentro tenía demasiados celos.

Un Lunes en la mañana de Octubre, todos estaban concentrados en la clase del profesor Asuma, cuando de repente suenan en las bocinas, era un llamado de Shizune.

-Naruto Uzumaki a la oficina de Lady Tsunade, en cinco minutos, Naruto Uzumaki-

-¡Ya entendí!- Grita Naruto levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Todos en el salón con su típico abucheo, Sakura y Hinata mostraban en su rostro mucha preocupación.

…

Lady Tsunade estaba pensativa, mirando por la ventana que daba hacía la explanada principal, en eso se abre la puerta de su oficina…

-¡¿Qué quiere?!- Entra Naruto con una caminata rápida dirigiéndose al escritorio de Tsunade.

Ella no volteo a verlo, si no continuo observando por la ventana.

-Siéntate- Dijo Tsunade.

Naruto se sentó, con una expresión de confusión, Tsunade se dio la vuelta y se sentó sin expresión alguna.

-Naruto, ¿Quieres la buena o la mala?- Tsunade cruzando los dedos de sus manos.

-¿De qué habla?- Pregunto Naruto muy confundido.

-Sí que eres tonto, ¿Quieres la buena o la mala noticia?-

-¡Pues la mala!-

-¡Vas a reprobar el semestre!, Niño- Dijo Tsunade enojada.

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso, mi padre dono mucho dinero a este colegio, no puede sacarme así por que sí!- Se levantó Naruto de su asiento muy enojado.

-Puedo regresar cada moneda que dio tu padre, aparte quiero ver que digas eso cuando lo mande a llamar y le muestre tus calificaciones- Dijo Tsunade riéndose.

-¿Mis… mis calificaciones?- Naruto se calmó y se sentó. -¿Cuál es la buena noticia?-

Tsunade puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro -¡Tienes una semana para ponerte a estudiar, el viernes se te aplicara un examen y si no lo pasas, declárate… expulsado!- Grito Tsunade –Ahora lárgate y no te preocupes hay varios alumnos en tu situación, pero nadie con tan malas calificaciones como las tuyas-

Naruto se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Espera- Dijo Tsunade –Me saludas a Jiraiya, dile que pronto iré a visitarlo- Tsunade lo dijo mientras se reía.

-Está loca- Dijo Naruto susurrando mientras cerraba la puerta.

…

Naruto al llegar a la cafetería se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaba sus compañeros menos Sasuke y Hinata.

-¡Naruto!, ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Luego te explico, ¿Dónde está Hinata?, la necesito- Naruto volteando a ver por todos lados.

-Está en la biblioteca, que raro de ella- Respondió Ino en un tono sarcástico.

Naruto salió corriendo a la biblioteca, al llegar, había completo silencio empezó a buscar en cada pasillo hasta que encontró a Hinata sentada mientras escribía. Naruto se dirigió a hacia ella, estuvo a punto de hablarla cuando se acercó Kiba hacia ella dándole unos libros y Hinata agradeciéndole, Naruto se alejó y espero a que él se fuera.

Kiba volteó a ver su reloj, agarro unos libros y se retiró despidiéndose de Hinata, quedando ella sola. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y espero a que Kiba se retirara.

-¡Hola Hinata!- Grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Hinata volteó a verlo sorprendida.

La poca gente que había en la biblioteca le dijo que guardara silencio, él se disculpó y se sentó torpemente enfrente de Hinata.

-Na… Naruto, hola- Dijo Hinata muy sorprendida y nerviosa.

-Veras Hinata, quise dar un paseo por la biblioteca y te vi sola, así que me dije a mi mismo "Vamos acompañarla"- Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí- Hinata bajando la mirada.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, era un incómodo momento hasta que Naruto no aguanto más y decidió romperlo.

-¡Hinata ayúdame!, tu eres la única que puede hacerlo- Naruto muy preocupado, se acercó a Hinata quedando muy cerca de ella.

Hinata alzo la mirada, se puso muy roja y nerviosa.-Cla… claro ¿Para que necesitas ayuda?-

Naruto le explico lo sucedido…- Así que para eso te necesito, para que me ayudes a estudiar de aquí al viernes-

Hinata sabía en si misma que si no ayudaba a Naruto lo iban a expulsar, haciendo que ya no lo volviera a ver.

-No te preocupes Naruto, cuenta con mi ayuda- Hinata le sonrió

-Gracias Hinata-

-Bien, empecemos- Hinata agarro uno de los libros que tenía y lo abrió.

-¿Ahorita?, ¿No puede ser mañana?- Naruto hizo un pequeño berrinche.

-¿Quieres pasar el examen?, creo que sería buena idea empezar de una vez, tranquilo soy muy paciente- Dijo Hinata riéndose en voz baja.

…

Naruto y Hinata habían estado muy juntos durante dos días, Naruto había faltado a sus entrenamientos de futbol y ya hasta se le había olvidado la apuesta que tenía con Sasuke.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Pregunto Sasuke sentándose en la mesa de la cafetería en donde estaban Sakura e Ino.

-Naruto y Hinata estudiando, y Shikamaru dijo que iba a ir a dormir ya que anoche Naruto no lo dejo dormir porque se la paso repasando- Dijo Sakura

-Tengo entrenamiento con las porristas, adiós Sasuke- Ino con una sonrisa fingida se levantó agarro su mochila y se retiró dejando a Sakura sola con Sasuke.

Sakura empezó a comer, ignorando a Sasuke, el solo la observaba.

-¿Qué me vez?- Pregunto Sakura con la boca llena de comida.

-Comes mucho- Sasuke con su expresión seria.

-¿Y qué?, tengo hambre- Continuo Sakura comiendo.

-¿Cuál es tú comida favorita?- Pregunto Sasuke mientras bebía su jugo.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- Lo volteó a ver Sakura. –Las bolas de masa hervida-

-Interesante- Respondió Sasuke. -¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer, Sakura?-

-¿Qué te pasa?, primero, te la vives diciendo tonterías de mí y ahora de repente quieres saber cosas sobre mi vida- Sakura se levanta, dejando a Sasuke solo.

-Demonios, soy un asco ligando- Pensó en voz baja Sasuke, unas seis chicas se acercaron a él y se sentaron a lado de él diciéndole cosas como "¿Por qué tan solito?, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta el fin de semana?".

…

El día viernes al fin había llegado. Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura y Hinata, esperando a Naruto afuera del salón en donde estaba presentando el examen. Todos los que estaban dentro del aula empezaron a salir, el último fue Naruto, salió con la mirada abajo y una expresión triste mientras llevaba en la mano su examen.

-¿Cómo te fue Naruto?- Pregunto Hinata muy preocupada acercándose a Naruto.

-Veras, di lo mejor de mí y creo que… tendré que…- Dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos.

Todos con una expresión de preocupados.

-¡Tendré que quedarme!- Grito Naruto.

Hinata se alegró y abrazó a Naruto.

-Eres un tonto, Naruto, felicidades- Dijo Sakura riéndose.

-Gracias Hinata, si no fuera por ti, yo no habría pasado este examen- Naruto sonriéndole.

…

Ya había pasado el fin de semana, al llegar el lunes, entra Tenten interrumpiendo al profesor Asuma.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó Tenten.

-Ya pasaste, di lo que tengas que decir rápido-

-Gracias profesor, bueno chicos, verán, este viernes es 31 de Octubre, Halloween, se llevará a cabo una fiesta de disfraces en el auditorio del colegio, será en la noche, se divertirán mucho, ¡No falten!- Tenten se retiró.

Todos en el salón murmuraron y empezaron de mencionar los disfraces que les gustaría llevar.

…

El tan esperado viernes ya había llegado, eran las siete de la noche, en la habitación de las chicas estaba Ino peinando su largo cabello, ya que quería llevarlo suelto, ella estaba disfrazada de María Antonieta "sexy", según ella y Hinata del Cisne Negro, haciendo que su cuerpo se diera a notar más, ya que siempre usaba ropa muy sencilla.

Sakura estaba en el baño, al entrar a la habitación Ino y Hinata se la quedan viendo boca abiertas.

-¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?- Pregunto Ino mirándola de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué?, soy La Princesa Leia- Respondió Sakura.

-Es tarde chicas- Dijo Hinata.

-Vámonos- Sakura poniéndose unas botas blancas que eran parte de su disfraz.

…

La fiesta se veía muy moderna, luces por todos lados, habían salas lounge, el escenario con una decoración terrorífica pero muy genial, y la gente con sus disfraces muy originales, estaban empezando a bailar.

Sakura, Ino y Hinata entraron al auditorio, dirigiéndose a Naruto que estaba sentado junto con Sasuke y Shikamaru.

Naruto estaba disfrazado de samurái, Shikamaru solo se puso una capa y unos dientes de vampiro y Sasuke de… Han Solo.

Naruto se dio cuenta que Sasuke iba disfrazado de un personaje de Star Wars al igual que Sakura, haciendo que él se enojara y se retirara a buscar más bebida.

-¡Sasuke!- Grito Karin acercándose a Sasuke, ella iba disfrazada de Ángel y sus amigas de Diablas "sexys". -¿De qué se supone que vienes?-

-De Han Solo- Respondió seriamente, mirando a Sakura.

Sakura solo le devolvió una pequeña mueca.

…

La fiesta continuaba, Ino empezó a bailar con Rock Lee, Hinata estaba sentada sola, Naruto estaba bailando con Sakura, mientras Sasuke desde lo lejos se los quedaba viendo.

-Hola Hinata- Kiba que traía dos vasos de bebida sentándose junto a Hinata.

-Hola Kiba-

-¿Por qué tan sola?, te traje uno- Dejando en la mesa los dos vasos de bebida.

-Gracias- Hinata estuvo a punto de beberlo, en eso se acerca Naruto.

-Hinata, hola, ¿Es tuyo?- Apuntando el vaso de Hinata, lo agarro y se lo bebió todo.

-¡Eres un idiota Naruto!- Kiba se levantó de su asiento y se fue.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunto Naruto.

-No… no lo sé- Hinata mientras observaba como se iba Kiba.

-Oye Hinata, ¿sabes? me siento muy bien- Naruto empezó a bailar en su lugar. – ¡Vamos Hinata levántate!- Naruto jala a Hinata hacia él, la lleva hacia la pista y empieza a bailar como loco, Hinata solo daba unos pequeños pasos de baile, un poco asustada.

…

Sasuke desde lejos observaba a Sakura que se dirigía a fuera del auditorio, para ir a los baños, el empezó a seguirla.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Sasuke.

-Al baño, tonto- Sakura entro al baño.

Sasuke la espero afuera, al salir, la alza y la carga, llevándosela.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Bájame!- Gritaba Sakura mientras le daba unos golpes en la espalda.

-¡Vaya! Como eres fastidiosa, tranquilízate y pensé que ibas a pesar más, con todo lo que comes- Dijo Sasuke que a un no la bajaba.

Él se dirigió a la terraza del edificio en donde estaban los departamentos de los chicos. Al bajar a Sakura, ella se acomodó el cabello y el solo la observaba seriamente.

-¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?!- Sakura estaba muy enojada.

-Quería estar a solas contigo un rato- Sasuke se sentó en el suelo, observando las luces del colegio.

-Te hubieras traído a otra- Dijo Sakura haciendo lo mismo.

-No quería a otra, te quería a ti- Dijo Sasuke volteándola a ver.

...

Vienen muchas sorpresas, me gustaría lanzar algunos spoilers pero le quitaría la emoción al capítulo.

Tratare de subir cada dos días, adiós chicos, gracias por leer y por los comentarios positivos.


	6. ¿Me Dejarías Besarte?-Chapter 6

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos** **a Masashi Kishimoto por los personajes.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

 _¿Me Dejarías Besarte?_

...

En la fiesta, Naruto estaba fuera de control y bailaba de una manera muy extraña.

-¡Hinata, salgamos de aquí!, sigueme- Naruto agarra de la mano a Hinata y se van los dos a la salida.

Al llegar afuera de la fiesta, Hinata se detiene y Naruto volteo a verla.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-Pregunto Hinata preocupada.

-Guarda silencio, ven- Naruto la vuelve a jalar.

Naruto se dirige al edificio de los chicos, Hinata caminaba muy confundida, ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de ellos, Naruto cerró la puerta bruscamente, acorralando a Hinata, él puso sus manos en la puerta, por encima de los hombros de Hinata, Naruto empezó acercarse más a Hinata, el corazón de ella le latía demasiado, estaba nerviosa, pero muy dentro sabía que le gustaba estar así con él.

-Estás muy linda- dijo Naruto acercándose más a Hinata. –Muy muy linda-

Naruto le dio un beso a Hinata, ella cerro los ojos y le respondió el beso, se volvió cada vez más apasionado, el empezó a bajar su mano por los hombros de ella, después pasando su pecho y así hasta llegar a su cintura.

…

En la terraza, Sasuke y Sakura, estaban sentados en el suelo mirando las luces del colegio, ella confundida por lo que Sasuke le había dicho, volteo a verlo.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?, no entiendo-

-¿Qué piensas de Naruto?- Sasuke no volteo a verla, continuo pensativo, observando las luces.

-Es mi mejor amigo- Responde Sakura.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero… ¿Lo miras como algo más que un amigo?-

-No, nunca, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Quiero tener el campo libre- Sasuke seguía sin voltearla a ver.

-¿Qué?- Sakura pregunto confundida.

Sasuke se ríe y voltea a verla –Nada, olvídalo-

-Bueno, oye- Sakura estaba jugando con la tela de su disfraz.

-Dime- Sasuke observaba lo que hacía.

-Tu eres el heredero de las empresas Uchihas, ¿verdad?- Voltea a verlo Sakura.

Sasuke suspira y el continua viendo las luces del colegio. –Solo por eso me conocen, y si soy yo-

-Te confieso, que pensé, que eras más odioso y vanidoso- Sakura se rio

-Los Uchihas no somos así, todos somos muy reservados y demostramos poco, pero…- Sasuke voltea a verla.

-¿Pero qué?- Sakura voltea a verlo, algo nerviosa.

-Amamos de verdad- Sasuke con su expresión seria.

Ambos se quedaron viendo

–Ahora sé porque eres así de serio y frio, amabas a tu padre-

-Sí, pero hay algo que en los medio de comunicación no salió-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Los tipos que mandaron a matar a mi padre, igual mandaron a matar a mi hermano-

-Sasuke… lo siento- Sakura triste baja la mirada, -Se cómo te sientes, mi madre falleció cuando era pequeña-

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la abraza.

-Bueno ya dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes- Dijo Sakura, alzo su cara quedando a la altura de la cara de Sasuke, él se puso nervioso y se alejó de ella.

-Entonces no quieres nada con Naruto- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Sasuke para romper ese momento de incomodidad.

…

En la habitación, en la cama, Naruto ya estaba encima de Hinata, ambos aún se seguían besando, de repente Naruto cae dormido aplastando a Hinata.

-Naruto, Naruto, ¿estás bien?- Hinata tratando de quitárselo de encima, cuando al fin lo logro, se levantó de la cama, lo observo por un momento y se dio la vuelta para irse.

…

La semana paso muy rápido, al llegar el viernes, todos estaban entrando al salón, Al entrar Naruto encontró a Sasuke hablando con Karin.

-Continua hablando con Karin, así me dejaras el camino libre- Dijo Naruto

Sasuke de voltea –Cállate, como si tuvieras oportunidad con ella-

Karin lo mal interpreto y pensaban que estaban hablando de ella.

-¡Claro que la tengo!- Naruto grito enojado.

-Deberías preguntarle tú mismo sobre lo que siente por ti-

-No tengo porque preguntarle, ¡yo sé que ella siente algo por mí!-

-Eres un iluso, con todo lo que haces para conquistarla, no es nada, ya ríndete- Sasuke se voltea para irse a sentar, Naruto lo agarra por el hombro y lo voltea.

-¡Sakura nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú!- Grito Naruto dándole un golpe a Sasuke.

Todos en el salón sorprendidos porque la discusión se trataba de Sakura, empezaron a rodear a Sasuke y a Naruto para ver la pelea. Ambos se estaban agarrando a golpes, en eso entran Sakura, Ino y Hinata.

-¡¿Qué les sucede?!-Grito Sakura.

Ambos se detuvieron, voltearon a verla, Shikamaru agarro a Naruto para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Dile Naruto!- Grito Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras se desangraba del labio.

-Sakura…- Naruto estaba nervioso.

-¡Naruto y yo hicimos una apuesta, para ver quien se quedaba contigo!- Sasuke se levantó con dificultad del suelo.

-¡Son unos…- Sakura fue interrumpida por Izumo y Kotetsu, dos prefectos del colegio, ambos agarraron a Naruto y a Sasuke.

-Caminen, tendrán una visita con la directora- Dijo Kotetsu.

…

Tsunade estaba sentada en su escritorio, al llegar Naruto y Sasuke, ambos se sentaron, enfrente de ella.

-Otra vez tú, sí que eres visitante frecuente de esta oficina, Naruto- Dio una pequeña sonrisa Tsunade.

-¡Cállese!- Grito Naruto.

-Joven Uchiha, me sorprende lo que hizo- Dijo Tsunade mirando a Sasuke. –Alteraron el orden, eso quiere decir que tendrán que estar expulsados por una semana de este colegio o…-

-No quiero estar en mi casa, teniendo que soportar al abuelo- Pregunto Naruto tocándose una herida que tenía cerca del labio.

-Prefieren quedarse a limpiar todo el día de mañana, o sea sábado-

-La segunda opción, mejor- Dijo Naruto.

-Bien, ahora lárguense a la enfermería los dos de inmediato a curarse esas heridas- Les dijo Tsunade apuntando con el dedo índice la salida.

Sasuke y Naruto se levantaron de los asientos con dificultad, al llegar a la enfermería, los dos estaban sentados en una sola camilla, mientras que la enfermera les ponía unos parches y les vendaba las heridas del brazo.

-Es todo- Dijo la enfermera retirándose.

Al salir la enfermera de la habitación, entró Sakura.

-¡Sakura, no me pegues!- Dijo Naruto cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos.

-No te voy hacer nada- Lo miro Sakura.

-¿Qué vienes hacer aquí?, no tienes nada que decirnos- Dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos.

-Tengo mucho que decirles, chicos me decepcionaron mucho y más tu Naruto, eres mi mejor amigo, no puedo creer lo que hiciste-

-Lo siento Sakura- Bajo la mirada Naruto.

-Y tu Sasuke, pensaba todo de ti, menos esto, yo que ya estaba empezando a confiar en ti-

Sasuke alzo la mirada, y el y Sakura se quedaron viendo por un momento.

-Sasuke tu…- Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, él se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

Sasuke y Sakura lo siguieron, hasta salir de la habitación.

…

Ya era sábado, al medio día, Sasuke y Naruto estaban limpiando en el campo principal. Sakura estaba en su habitación sentada junto a la ventana, alzo la mirada y vio a los dos haciendo un desastre, ya que no sabían cómo hacerlo.

Ella se levantó de su asiento, se puso un short, una blusa naranja, una gorra y salió de su habitación.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban concentrados en lo que hacían, Sakura llegó con una bolsa de plástico grande y un recogedor.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- Pregunto Sakura.

Ambos voltearon a verla.

-¡Claro Sakura!- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Los tres empezaron a limpiar, toda la tarde se la pasaron haciéndolo, las mangueras que rocían agua se activaran, haciendo que ellos se mojaran, pero no les importo, aun así ellos se estaban divirtiendo.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche, los tres ya habían terminado de limpiar. Habían pedido pizza y estaban comiéndola sentados en el pasto de uno de los campos del colegio.

Quedaba el último pedazo, los tres lo querían, pero Sasuke y Naruto decidieron dárselo a Sakura.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy, iré a tomar una ducha y jugare videojuegos- Dijo Naruto levantándose.

-Adiós Naruto- Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Naruto al retirarse, Sakura y Sasuke estaban en silencio.

-A sí que una apuesta, Sasuke yo sé que a Naruto yo le gustaba pero, ¿Por qué tú la decidiste hacer? ¿Por pasatiempo?- Pregunto Sakura riendo observando la caja de pizza vacía.

-No- respondió Sasuke.

-¿Entonces porque?- Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke.

-Me gustas Sakura- Dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura estaba sonrojada, después ella bajo la mirada.

-Tienes tantas chicas por donde escoger y ¿tengo que ser yo?-

-Sí, tú eres diferente, no eres vanidosa como las demás, eres astuta, fuerte, decidida y… muy linda- Suspiro Sasuke viendo al cielo.

-Bueno Sasuke…-

-Todo eso te hace ser única, por eso tienes todo lo que a mí me gusta de una mujer, nadie me ha gustado tanto como tú, no puedo negarlo hay chicas lindas, pero no como tú- Dijo Sasuke mirándola.

-Nadie me había dicho algo así- Sakura estaba muy apenada y sorprendida.

-¿Soy el primero?-

-Si

-Me gustaría ser el primero en otras cosas-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-En un beso-

-Eres un tonto- Dijo Sakura riéndose.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke riéndose –Te digo algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Yo nunca he besado a una chica y nunca he tenido una novia-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Sakura se quedó seria, pero después empezó a reír sin parar.

-¡Que buen chiste!- Sakura no dejaba de reírse.

-¿Dónde está el chiste?- Sasuke estaba serio

-O sea, teniendo la fila sin fin de mujeres, ¿nunca has tratado de agarrar a una de ellas y darle un beso?- Dijo Sakura, secándose las lágrimas que le habían salido de tanto reír.

-No me gusta ser así con las mujeres-

Sakura se quedó seria.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Entonces, ¿Qué?-

-¿Me dejarías besarte?-

...

Vienen muchas sorpresas, me gustaría lanzar algunos spoilers pero le quitaría la emoción al capítulo.

Tratare de subir cada dos días, adiós chicos, gracias por leer y por los comentarios positivos.


	7. Galletas-Chapter 7

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos** **a Masashi Kishimoto por los personajes.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

 _¿Galletas?_

Naruto entro a su habitación, se dirigió a su armario, para buscar su ropa, ya que se iba a tomar una ducha.

Él se detuvo, le empezó un dolor en la cabeza y cayó al suelo, al cerrar los ojos se reflejó en su mente un recuerdo borroso.

-(Estás muy linda)-

Escuchó Naruto que era su voz y se lo decía a una chica, pero el recuerdo era muy borroso y no se lograba apreciar la cara ella. Naruto abrió sus ojos, respirando agitadamente.

-Qué raro, ¿Habré besado a alguna chica el día de la fiesta?- Pensó Naruto en voz alta, rascándose la cabeza

…

Sakura quedó boca abierta con la pregunta de Sasuke.

La escuela estaba en un total silencio, solo se escuchaban los grillos y algunos carros a lo lejos, las luces de los edificios, algunos faroles y la luna, ayudaban a que se reflejaran sus rostros.

Ella tragó saliva, el solo se la quedaba viendo, poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando, los dos cerraron sus ojos, ya que estaban sus labios a una distancia de tres centímetros, Sakura abrió los ojos.

-Te vez tan tierno- Sakura se rio y se separó de él

Sasuke estaba confundido.

-Será en otra ocasión- Sakura se levantó. – Adiós, nos vemos el lunes, descansa Sasuke- Sakura se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Él se quedó sentado, observando cómo se iba ella, volteo a ver la caja vacía de pizza y sonrío.

…

El fin de semana pasó, el lunes en la mañana los alumnos entraban al aula. Naruto entró al salón junto con Sasuke y se sentó muy serio.

-¿Qué le pasá?- Le pregunto Sakura a Sasuke.

-Es mejor que tú le preguntes- Respondió.

Sakura se acerca a Naruto, Hinata estaba llegando de la biblioteca y se sentó alado de Naruto.

-¿Por qué tan serio Naruto?- Sakura le pregunto sentándose delante de él.

-Estoy…estoy confundido- Naruto tenía la mirada en la mesa, el al alzarla se queda viendo a Sakura. -¡Sakura, bese a una chica el día de la fiesta de disfraces y no sé quién es!-

Hinata escucho eso y asustada volteo a ver a Naruto.

-¡No sé cómo le haré Sakura, pero me dedicare a encontrarla!-

-Si tú lo dices- Respondió Sakura con tono de indiferencia, ella volteo a ver a Hinata y la vio nerviosa -¿Qué te sucede Hinata?-

-Na…na…na…na…nada, ¡Voy al baño!- Hinata se levantó de su lugar y salió del salón.

Por otro lado estaba llegando Kiba, él se dirigía muy enojado hacía Rock Lee, que estaba con Shino.

-¡Todo el plan salió mal!- Dijo Kiba golpeando la mesa del asiento de Rock Lee.

-¿Qué te sucede? Se supone que deberías estas agradecido conmigo- Rock Lee se levantó de su lugar, quedando a la misma altura que Kiba.

En ese momento estaba llegando Neji por detrás de Kiba.

-La droga que me diste para Hinata, la mezcle en su bebida, pero el idiota de Naruto se la bebió toda- Dijo Kiba.

En ese momento iba llegando Neji por detrás de Kiba

-¿Qué le diste que a quién?- Neji agarro el hombro a Kiba -¡Explícame eso!-

-No… no es así- Dijo Kiba volteándose nervioso.

Neji se suelta bruscamente y se empieza a buscar a Hinata por el salón.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- Pregunto Neji a Ino.

-Ay no sé, creo que fue al bañ…- Respondió Ino mientras se tomaba selfies con su celular.

Neji salió corriendo hacía el baño de mujeres.

Hinata estaba viéndose en el espejo recordando lo sucedido en la noche de la fiesta de disfraces.

-Kiba intento drogarme- Pensó en voz alta Hinata y empezó a recordar que cuando Kiba le dio el vaso, ella si se dio cuenta que su bebida estaba distinta a la de Kiba.

-Kiba es mejor que te cuides- Hinata sonrió tan dulce como siempre.

Al salir del baño Neji la esperaba afuera.

-¡Hinata!- Dijo Neji dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Neji, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Hinata lo miraba sorprendida.

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-Neji, tenemos clases- Hinata bajo la mirada y se dio la vuelta para ir al salón.

-Kiba intento drogarte-

Hinata solo sonrió y no se dio la vuelta para verlo –Ya lo sé, gracias por preocuparte Neji, creo que gracias a Naruto no salió el plan de Kiba- Hinata continuo caminando

Neji se quedó ahí confundido, viendo cómo se iba Hinata.

…

Pasaron dos semanas, todo seguía igual en la escuela, Naruto se la pasó investigando sobre la "Chica Misteriosa" con la que se besó el día de la fiesta. Sakura seguía de indiferente con Sasuke, pero de vez en cuando jugaban con miradas y sonrisas que ambos se daban.

Una tarde en las mesas con sombrillas que se encontraban al aire libre cerca de la alberca, Sakura estaba comprando unas galletas en la cafetería, Sasuke se acerca a ella y compra las mismas galletas, Sakura las paga, mete las galletas en su mochila, le sonríe a Sasuke y se va, el pagó sus galletas y la sigue.

Al llegar a una de las mesas, Sakura se sienta, saca sus audífonos y su laptop, Sasuke se sienta junto a ella y saca una libreta y un bolígrafo para poder adelantar su tarea.

Las galletas de Sasuke estaban alado de Sakura, ella las agarra, las abre y se las empieza a comer, Sasuke solo se reía en voz baja viendo de reojo como Sakura agarraba las galletas, el agarra una galleta, ella se lo queda viendo pero no le dice nada y continua en su computadora, y así continuaron, Sakura agarraba una y Sasuke otra, él se comió la última galleta que quedaba, ella guardo sus cosas y se levantó algo indignada de su lugar.

-¡Para la otra comete tus galletas y no te acabes las mías!- Grito Sakura, ella se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sasuke solo se rio y continuo escribiendo.

…

Al caer la noche, en la habitación de las chicas, Hinata estaba leyendo en uno de los sillones de la habitación, Sakura viendo la televisión e Ino con su cara de confundida haciendo tarea.

-Sakura, pásame la tarea de la materia de Kakashi- Dijo Ino

Sakura apunto a su mochila que estaba encima del sillón –Mi libreta está en mi mochila-

Ino se levantó y empezó a buscar en la mochila de Sakura.

-No la encuentro-

-Ay Ino, a ver déjame buscarla- Sakura se levanta del sillón, ella empieza a buscar dentro de la mochila y se queda quieta.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Ino confundida.

-No puede ser- Dijo Sakura sacando un paquete de galletas.

-¿Galletas?- Ino apuntando el paquete de galletas.

-¡Tengo que ir a la habitación de los chicos!- Grito Sakura

-¡Estás loca!, la prefecta no tarda y pasa por las habitaciones-

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Hinata bajando su libro.

-Digan que fui al baño, ahorita vengo- Sakura sale corriendo de la habitación.

…

Sakura iba caminando, escondiéndose de los vigilantes y prefectos, al llegar a la habitación de los chicos, toca la puerta.

-¿Quién será?- Pregunto Naruto, él se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió

Sakura entro torpemente y de golpe.

-¿Sakura?- Dijo Shikamaru.

Sasuke se levantó de su cama y se la quedo viendo confundido.

-Toma- Sakura estiro su brazo a la altura del pecho de Sasuke.

-¿Qué es esto?- Sasuke se quedó viendo el paquete de galletas.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura en voz muy baja.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Sasuke acercándose a Sakura.

-¡Lo siento!-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Sasuke riéndose.

-Por comerme tus galletas, te vine a traer el paquete como disculpa de haberme comido las tuyas- Dijo Sakura con la mirada hacia abajo.

…

Ino y Hinata estaba preocupadas, la prefecta Anko, una mujer de cabello negro estaba llegando a la habitación de ellas.

-Vine a pasar lista y que todo esté en orden chicas- Dijo Anko con su expresión seria, ella les puso asistencia a Hinata y a Ino.

-¿Y Sakura?-

Ambas chicas se pusieron nerviosas.

-Ella esta… esta… en- Dijo Hinata tartamudeando por los nervios.

-Ella está en el baño- Interrumpió Ino.

-Todas saben que paso exactamente a las 9 de la noche y tienen que estar en su habitación-

-Es que ella tuvo una emergencia, ya sabe, una emergencia femenina- Ino estaba nerviosa pero trataba de disimularlo.

-Bueno chicas, termino de pasarle la lista a las demás y vengo aquí- Dijo Anko

-¡Si!-

Al salir la prefecta, Ino agarro su laptop, la encendió y le empezó hacer una video llamada a Shikamaru.

…

-Ino está en video llamada- Dijo Shikamaru que estaba en el escritorio

*-¡Pásame a Sakura!- Grito Ino histéricamente

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Sakura acercándose a Shikamaru.

*-Salte de ahí, la prefecta ya pasó y dijo que en un rato volverá a ver si estabas aquí, es mejor que regreses- Dijo Ino.

-Sí, voy ense…-

Sakura fue interrumpida por el prefecto Ebisu, que toco la puerta de la habitación de los chicos

-Chicos voy a pasar- Dijo Ebisu desde afuera

-Escóndete en el armario Sakura- Murmuro Naruto, indicándole donde estaba el armario.

Sakura corrió hacia el armario, Ino y Hinata estaban nerviosas, por la video llamada observaban todo lo sucedido ya que Shikamaru la había minimizado

Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento nervioso y abrió la puerta, los tres estaban parados con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pasare lista chicos, veo que están aquí los tres- Dijo Ebisu.

-Si aquí estamos- Naruto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Bien- Ebisu se quedó viendo sus rostros -¿Qué les sucede?-

-Nada- Dijo Naruto tragando saliva.

…

Ino y Hinata observaban lo sucedido desde la pantalla.

-Son unos idiotas, no saben disimular- Dijo Ino nerviosa.

…

Ebisu empezó a revisar con la mirada la habitación.

-Bien chicos, me retiro- Ebisu cerró la puerta.

Los tres suspiraron por los nervios, Sasuke corrió hacia el armario y ayudo a Sakura a salir de ahí.

-Gracias chicos, me tengo que ir- Dijo Sakura nerviosa

-De nada Sakura- Naruto abrió la puerta y Sakura salió corriendo.

Ella llego a tiempo a su habitación, la prefecta Anko no sospecho nada y se retiró, las tres chicas suspiraron y se rieron nerviosamente.

...

Vienen muchas sorpresas, me gustaría lanzar algunos spoilers pero le quitaría la emoción al capítulo.

Tratare de subir cada dos días, adiós chicos, gracias por leer y por los comentarios positivos.


	8. Un Cielo de Noche-Chapter 8

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos** **a Masashi Kishimoto por los personajes.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

 _Un Cielo de Noche_

Poco a poco se iba acercando el frio invierno, en el colegio Konoha dieron las vacaciones de Diciembre, al llegar el día de fin de año, las tradicionales actividades se llevaban a cabo en todo Tokio y dándole un toque de iluminación y color a toda la ciudad.

En la mansión Hyuga se encontraban en la mesa principal, Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata, Hanabi Hyuga, su hermana, Hinata, Neji y Hizashi Hyuga, padre de Neji.

Todos disfrutaban de una cena deliciosa, Hanabi contaba sus travesuras en la escuela, mientras los demás se reían, Hinata escuchaba la historia que contaba su hermana, pero no le prestaba mucha atención ya que estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-¿Te sucede algo Hinata?- Pregunto Neji en voz baja.

-No nada, Neji, gracias por preocuparte- Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

…

En la mansión Yamanaka, los padres de Ino hablaban y se reían con sus invitados, ella los observaba desde lejos, estaba parada cerca de las escaleras, llevaba puesto un vestido morado muy pegado con un abrigo de piel de color café, ella tenía su celular en las manos, escribiendo asuntos como "¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!" "¡Estoy aburrida!".

-Hola- Dijo una voz masculina que se acercó por detrás de ella.

Ino volteo y vio que era un chico de piel muy blanca, ojos negros y cabello negro muy corto.

-Ah hola- Dijo Ino con tono de indiferencia, ella nuevamente a miró su celular, mientras se reía de alguna publicación.

-Soy Sai- Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que interesante, si no te molesta estoy ocupada en estos momentos- Dijo Ino acomodándose su cabello.

-Ya veo, solo quería hablar con alguien- Sai bajo la mirada y tristemente se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Ino se lo quedo viendo, a ella le dio un poco de lastima y le agarro del hombro.

-Oye, creo que no hay asuntos tan interesantes en mi celular, ¿Quieres ir al jardín?- Dijo Ino con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

…

En el restaurante de Minato, el padre de Naruto, estaba lleno de clientes esperando ansiosos el fin de año, había música de fondo, Jiraiya estaba en una de las mesas, rodeado de hermosas mujeres, mientras se reían con él, Naruto cantando, con un gorrito en la cabeza y un matasuegras en la boca, había un agradable ambiente en el restaurante.

…

En la mansión Haruno, se escuchaba un gran silencio, las luces estaban apagadas y no había movimiento alguno.

Sakura estaba en el balcón de su habitación, sentada en un banco blanco de madera que tenía al aire libre, ella vestía su pijama con un abrigo color rojo vino. Se encontraba viendo al cielo mientras tomaba una taza de café, había tanto frio pero no le importaba, sentía una profunda tranquilidad al estar ahí ya que le gustaba mucho ver el cielo de noche.

El celular de Sakura estaba sonando, lo agarro y vio que era una llamada de Sasuke, ella sonrío levemente y contesto.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Sakura.

*-¿Te gusta ver mucho el cielo de noche, verdad?- Pregunto Sasuke por el celular.

-Si ¿Por qué?- Sakura se río.

-Te vez muy linda, a pesar que estas en pijama-

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes…- Sakura se levantó y miro por el balcón.

Sasuke estaba abajo, recargado en su auto, un Telsa 2015 negro.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- Pregunto Sakura susurrando.

-Vamos, te quiero llevar a un lugar especial- Dijo Sasuke, haciéndole señas con sus manos para que ella bajara.

Sakura se quedó pensando por un momento si iba o no iba, pero ella en su interior sentía las inmensas ganas de irse con él.

-Está bien, espera- Dijo Sakura.

Ella se cambió de ropa, se puso unos jeans, una blusa rosa de mangas largas, un abrigo café y una bufanda. Se dirigió al balcón y empezó a bajar agarrándose de las ventanas.

-Me dices loco, y la loca eres tú, bien puedes salir por la puerta principal- Dijo Sasuke, que se puso debajo de ella con los brazos abiertos por si se llegaba a caer.

-Cállate, si mi padre se entera, capaz y me manda a una escuela mili…- Sakura ya estaba bajando poco a poco, pero en una de esas su pie no tuvo en donde apoyarse, provocando que se callera encima de Sasuke.

Los dos tirados en el piso se rieron, Sakura se levantó y ayudo a Sasuke a poder levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Sakura, limpiándose su abrigo.

-Sí, vamos-

Sasuke se dirigía al colegio, todas las luces estaban apagadas, solo se veía la leve luz del vigilante. Ambos se bajaron del auto y caminaron a la entrada

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Sakura confundida.

-Silencio… Hola- Dijo Sasuke, refiriéndose al vigilante.

-No pueden estar aquí, están de vacaciones- Dijo el vigilante, levantándose de su asiento.

-Si eso lo sé, solo venimos a buscar algo… de diversión- Sasuke acercaba su mano al escritorio del vigilante, dejando caer un billete.

-Pasen- Dijo el vigilante convencido.

Los dos pasaron, Sasuke tomo de la mano a Sakura, para que lo siguiera, él se dirigió al edificio de los chicos, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea.

-Sasuke…- Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

Las luces de toda la ciudad se lograban ver, era fin de año, había mucha iluminación y era una vista hermosa.

-Sakura, en unos diez minutos…- Sasuke fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Sakura.

-Gracias- Sakura estaba aferrada al cuello de Sasuke.

Él le devolvió el abrazo por la cintura, ambos se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que se soltaron y se quedaron viendo.

-Sasuke nunca habían hecho algo así por mí, gracias-

Sasuke solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y nunca alguien me había hecho sentir lo que tú me haces sentir, créelo- Dijo Sasuke acariciando la mejilla de Sakura.

-Si te creo, pero ¿Por qué yo?- Pregunto Sakura con los ojos llorosos.

-Porque tú eres especial, sé que pase lo que pase tú siempre estarás ahí conmigo, te quiero Sakura, te quiero… y no pienso dejarte ir- Sasuke se acercó poco a poco al rostro de Sakura.

A ella se le soltaron unas pequeñas lágrimas, su corazón le latía demasiado, no quería que ese momento terminara nunca.

Ambos se acercaron, hasta lograr darse un pequeño beso, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo, los dos se separaron y observaron el cielo lleno de luz.

-Yo también te quiero, Sasuke- Dijo Sakura abrazando a Sasuke por el cuello y dándole otro beso.

Sasuke respondió al beso, cada vez se volvía más apasionado pero tierno a la vez y algo torpe, era el primer beso de ambos.

…

Ino y Sai estaban en el jardín de la mansión Yamanaka, ambos caminaban alrededor de una gran fuente mientras observaban los fuegos artificiales.

-Mira lo que robe- Dijo Ino mostrando una botella de Sake.

Sai sonrío –No tomo, gracias-

-Ay vamos, solo por una noche- Ino destapo la botella y le dio un trago.

Sai estaba pensativo –Una noche, no hará daño- el agarro la botella y le dio un trago.

Ambos se quedaron sentados en la fuente, platicando y riéndose, después de una media hora ya estaban algo ebrios.

-Y bueno, después de todo, ¿Tienes novio?- Pregunto Sai, dándole un gran sorbo a la botella.

-No tengo, ¿para qué tener novio?, he tenido algunos, pero ninguno me toma enserio- Dijo Ino arrebatando la botella de las manos de Sai. –Me di cuenta que prefiero las aventuras-

-¿Qué tipo de aventuras?- Sai con una mirada confundida.

-Todo tipo de aventuras, pero… nunca he vivido una- Dijo Ino bajando la mirada.

-¿Quieres vivir una ahora?-

Ino volteo a ver a Sai.

-Sí y sé por dónde empezar- Ino se levantó, agarrando la mano de Sai –Vamos-

Sai se levantó. Ino entro por la puerta trasera de la mansión y subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Su habitación era amplia de color crema con decoraciones de flores moradas, su cama era estilo princesa, de cada lado unas lámparas rosa pastel, tenía un armario enorme y un tocador de madera color blanco.

Ella se acercó poco a poco a Sai, él se puso nervioso, pero no le importo, ambos se empezaron a besar apasionadamente y algo torpe, los dos se dirigieron a la cama, Sai poco a poco le iba bajando el vestido a Ino y ella le abría la camisa, él abrió los ojos y se detuvo.

-No puedo Ino- Sai se levantó de la cama arreglándose la camisa.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Ino, con la cara manchada de maquillaje, el cabello desarreglado y el vestido abierto, dejando ver un poco su cintura.

Sai trago saliva. –Porque…-

-No soy bonita ¿cierto?- Ino empezó a llorar.

-No, no, no, no digas eso, tu eres muy bonita, pero simplemente, no me gusta tratar a las mujeres así, prefiero conocerlas más, y poco a poco darse todo esto- Dijo Sai dirigiéndose a Ino.

Ino dejo de llorar, y abrazo a Sai.

-De acuerdo- Ino con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Él se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

...

Tratare de subir cada dos días, adiós chicos, gracias por leer y por los comentarios positivos.


	9. Una Nueva Yo-Chapter 9

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos** **a Masashi Kishimoto por los personajes.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

 _Una Nueva Yo_

...

Las clases habían sido reanudadas a unos días de año nuevo, al llegar el lunes a la hora del receso, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke, estaban en la cafetería desayunando, mientras en la gran pantalla transmitían el programa en donde Tenten salía.

-"Bueno y en otras novedades, el guapo, millonario, capitán del equipo de futbol y aparte el más popular de la generación, si, Sasuke Uchiha, nos contó algo que volverá locas a todas las chicas del colegio…"-

-¿Volverá locas?- Dijo Sakura con una ceja levantada volteando a ver a Sasuke.

-Me acosaron hasta el baño, tenía que hacer que se fueran- Dijo Sasuke defendiéndose.

-"Veamos el video de la entrevista"- Dijo Tenten desde la pantalla televisiva.

-Del acoso mejor dicho- Dijo Sasuke tomando desde el sorbete su jugo.

(La entrevista)

-Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke- Tenten con un micrófono en las manos siguiendo a Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba caminando rápido hacia los baños mientras ignoraba a Tenten.

-Sasuke solo es una pregunta- Logro Tenten alcanzar a Sasuke.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Sasuke volteándose con una cara de molestia.

-Esta es la pregunta que eligieron tus fans para que tú la contestes, la pregunta es… ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas?, tiene que ser una característica física ya que es lo desean saber- Dijo Tenten poniéndole el micrófono a la altura de la boca de Sasuke.

-Da igual- Dijo Sasuke con cara de incomodidad.

-Tienes que decir al menos una característica- Tenten volteando a ver a la cámara.

Sasuke solo se quedaba viendo la cámara confundido.

-Vamos Sasuke, solo una característica, la más importante-

-Me tengo que ir- Sasuke se dio la vuelta abriendo la puerta del baño.

-Solo una, vamos Sasuke...-Tenten le puso su mano en el hombro.

-¡Con cabello largo!, adiós- Dijo Sasuke sin voltear a ver a la cámara.

-¡Ya saben chicas!, a partir de ahora fans de Sasuke, déjense crecer su cabello para ver si tienen oportunidad con el-

(Fin de la Entrevista)

La mayoría de las chicas empezaron a hablar entre ellas mencionando cosas como "Necesito un tratamiento para el cabello, quiero que me crezca rápido" "Lo tienes muy corto Sasuke no te hará caso".

Sasuke no le tomaba ni la más mínima importancia al video, en ese momento Sakura se levanta de su lugar y se dirige hacia la puerta de la cafetería, Sasuke la sigue y mientras todo eso pasaba, Karin desde lo lejos observaba todo, se le hizo muy extraño, hasta que quedo boca abierta cuando vio que Sasuke le sonrío a Sakura mientras le decía cosas al oído.

Nadie veía lo que sucedía ya que estaban en la controversia del cabello largo, solo Karin se dio cuenta de ese momento.

-Sasuke, no puede ser…- Pensó en voz alta Karin.

-¿Qué sucede Karin?- Pregunto una de sus amigas

-Chicas, esta noche me ayudaran en algo-

-Karin yo me tengo que dormir temprano, si no luego me salen unas ojeras…- Dijo otra de sus amigas, siendo interrumpida por Karin.

-¡No me importa, me van ayudar!- Karin estaba enojada.

…

Ya era de noche en la habitación de las chicas, la prefecta Anko ya había pasado lista por cada habitación, Ino estaba pintándose las uñas y Hinata en el escritorio haciendo su tarea.

Mientras tanto en el baño de las chicas estaba Sakura terminando de cepillarse los dientes, en ese momento se abre la puerta, ella no le tomo importancia, empieza a cerrar la pasta de dientes, agarra su cepillo de dientes, se da la vuelta y vio que era Karin y tres de sus amigas con unas tijeras en las manos.

-Karin, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Sakura confundida viendo las tijeras de Karin.

-¿Qué te traes con Sasuke?- Karin se acercaba lentamente a Sakura.

-Nada- Dijo Sakura ocultando el miedo que tenía.

-¡No mientas, te vi hablando con el!- Karin cada vez más se acercaba a Sakura.

-¡En serio Karin, no tengo nada que ver con el!- Grito Sakura muy enojada.

-Él no se merece a alguien como tú- Karin se rio hipócritamente. -¿Sabes que tú frente no se ve bien teniendo tu cabello largo?-

Sakura estaba empezando a sentir miedo, Karin y sus amigas ya la habían acorralado.

-¡¿Qué haces Karin?!- Pregunto Sakura ya asustada.

-¡Cierren la puerta!- Grito Karin.

Una de sus amigas fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Karin agarro el cabello de Sakura, dos de sus amigas la agarraron de los brazos, mientras una le tapaba la boca con cinta, Sakura asustada lloraba, y por más que quería gritar no podía, Karin empezó a cortar el cabello, mientras ella veía como caían los mechones de cabello enfrente de sus ojos llorosos.

En la mente de Sakura retumbaban los recuerdos vividos con Sasuke, pero el más importante para ella, fue la noche de fin de año, era un momento que no olvidaría nunca, lo que más le dolía de todo lo que sucedía era que estaba haciendo eso por él y era algo en el que ella se dio cuenta que no quería a Sasuke, sino simplemente… Lo amaba.

…

-Ya tardo Sakura- Dijo Hinata levantándose del escritorio.

-Tienes razón y solo fue a cepillarse los dientes- Ino cerraba la pintura de uñas.

-Deberíamos ir-

-Vamos-

Al llegar al baño Ino y Hinata, vieron mechones de cabello rosa en el suelo haciendo un camino hasta donde estaba Sakura, sentada en el suelo llorando.

-¡Sakura!- Grito Ino.

Hinata se tapó la boca con la mano de asombro y ambas caminaron hacia Sakura para ayudarla.

-Dime ¿Quién demonios hizo esto?- Pregunto Ino

-No importa- Respondió Sakura mientras se levantaba recogía los mechones de cabello para poder tirarlos y según ella no dejar evidencia.

-Fue Karin- Dijo Hinata viendo como Sakura recogía los mechones de cabello.

Sakura se quedó callada, no se detuvo y continúo en lo suyo.

-Esa maldita no se cansa- Ino pensó en voz alta.

Las tres amigas llegaron a la habitación, Hinata se sentó en el sillón, Sakura dejaba su cepillo y pasta de dientes en el escritorio, Ino agarraba su celular muy enojada, marco un número y empezó hablar en inglés.

-¡No me importa cómo le vas hacer pero mañana te quiero aquí en mi habitación a primera hora, si se puede antes mejor!- Dijo Ino mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación. – ¡Ay eres el mejor!, adiós, chao, besitos, te quiero mil, cuídate, bye bye-

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Sakura acostándose en su cama.

-Mi estilista personal, viene mañana- Respondió Ino con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Te toca algún retoque?- Sakura mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-No, te va a mejorar ese corte barato y ni creas que Karin se va a salir con la suya, ya tengo una buena venganza bien pensada- Dijo Ino riéndose apagando la lámpara a un costado de su cama.

Sakura se cubrió hasta los hombros con el sobre cama, alzo la mirada y vio desde la ventana la brillante luz de luna con pocas estrellas a su alrededor. Ella cerró los ojos y le salió una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo y después los abrió.

-(A partir de mañana seré otra persona, no volveré a negar a Sasuke y mucho menos dejaré que me vuelvan a humillar)- Pensó Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa y las cejas fruncidas.

…

A la mañana siguiente a la primera hora en el salón de clases, Sasuke ya había llegado y estaba sentado en su lugar.

En ese momento entra Sakura con un corte de cabello hasta los hombros y una diadema de color rojo vino, ya la mayoría del salón estaba ahí, menos Naruto, Shikamaru y uno que otro alumno.

Karin observaba todo desde su lugar rodeada por sus amigas mientras se reían de como reaccionaria Sasuke al verla con el cabello corto. Sakura iba caminando hacia su lugar, ella recordó un momento en la habitación donde Ino le decía "La mejor venganza que puedes hacer es darle un beso a Sasuke enfrente de las narices de Karin".

Sasuke con sus manos entrelazadas y sus codos en la mesa, viendo el cielo por la ventana, el volteo con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos vio a Sakura, se sorprendió al verla con su nuevo corte, le latía su corazón, él se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella rápidamente. Mientras Karin seguía disfrutando de la escena en donde según Sasuke la rechazaría o algo por el estilo.

-(Ahí viene, tranquila, Karin se lo merece, respira y hazlo)- Pensó Sakura

-Oye Sakura que te…- Dijo Sasuke siendo interrumpido por algo inesperado.

Sakura cerro sus ojos mientras le agarraba la mano a Sasuke, ella se acercó rápidamente a los labios de Sasuke hasta darle un beso, el abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego cerro sus ojos. Todos observaban la escena, Karin estaba tan furiosa que se levantó de su lugar haciendo que se retirará del salón, Sasuke y Sakura dejaron de besarse, a pesar de él beso fue pequeño, eso no le quitaba lo importante que era y no solo para ellos, si no para los que estaban en el aula sobre todo a las fans de Sasuke.

-Sakura tu… tu…- Sasuke estaba sonrojado- ¿Qué te paso en las mejillas y en él cuello?, tienes pequeños rasguños- Dijo Sasuke haciendo el cabello para atrás del hombro de Sakura.

-No… no es nada- Sakura bajó la mirada.

-Dime quien te hizo eso, ¡Dime!- Grito Sasuke enojado agarrando a Sakura de los hombros

En ese momento llegan Naruto y Shikamaru.

-¡Sakura!- Grito Naruto

-Hola Naruto- Saludo Sakura volteando a ver a Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke dejara de agarrar sus hombros.

-¡¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?!- Pregunto Naruto sorprendido, acercándose a Sakura.

-Ah eso, nada más quise cambiarme de imagen- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa fingida.

...

¡Gracias por leer chicos y por los mensajes positivos!

La verdad cada vez más se irá poniendo más interesante que hasta se sorprenderán eso sin dudarlo :D


	10. Cambiar Por Una Noche-Chapter 10

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos** **a Masashi Kishimoto por los personajes.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

 _Cambiar Por Una Noche_

...

Sakura se sentía incomoda en la situación en la que estaba, todo el salón viéndola por el beso, Naruto preguntando por su cabello y Sasuke interrogándola, quería simplemente que la tierra la tragara. Ino por su parte no dejaba de reírse de Karin, mientras Hinata preocupada por Sakura ya que se dio cuenta en la situación en la que su amiga estaba.

Sasuke volteo a ver a las sillas del aula y se dio cuenta que Karin no estaba, el salió corriendo dirigiéndose a los baños de las chicas. En el interior estaba Karin viéndose al espejo, sin sus lentes puestos y su cara hacia abajo.

-¿Qué he hecho?, Sasuke… Sakura…- Pensó Karin en voz alta, ella soltó unas lágrimas de sus ojos, dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo del baño y sonrió.

Al salir del baño con cara abajo y secándose las lágrimas, se tropezó con el pecho de Sasuke, ella poco a poco alzo su cara, quedando sorprendida.

-Karin…-Dijo Sasuke con una expresión de desagrado.

-No Sasuke, silencio…-Karin trago saliva –Se lo que piensas, tienes derecho a odiarme, pero antes de las explicaciones y de tus reclamos, solo quiero decirte que… Lo siento, lo mío solo fue un capricho y siento mucho lo sucedido con Sakura y créeme que me disculpare con ella, pero igual perdóname tu, porque sé que la amas y que quieres estar con ella…- Karin rompió en llanto viendo hacia el suelo.

Sasuke con una expresión de indiferencia, se dio la vuelta dejando a Karin llorando.

-Te perdono, siempre y cuando lo hagas con Sakura- Dijo Sasuke caminando por el pasillo

Karin alzó su cara rápidamente, con sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, finalmente, ella sonrió.

…

Era la clase de Lógica, con el maestro Kakashi, algunos alumnos viendo al techo, otros a la ventana y uno que otro bostezando, en eso un comunicado de Shizune interrumpió la clase.

-"Chicos se les comunica que habrá un Viernes de Padres, y si será este viernes que viene, es importante de acudan ya que se hablara de sus calificaciones…-

-¡Demonios, calificaciones!- Grito Naruto con cara de preocupación.

…

Al llegar El Viernes de Padres, los alumnos acompañaban a sus padres a las aulas para poder llevar a cabo una pequeña reunión. Pasó una hora y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban afuera de los salones esperando a que la reunión acabará.

-Sakura, ese no es tu padre ¿cierto?- Dijo Ino con cara de confundida apuntando hacia el salón.

-No, es el asistente de ese hombre- Sakura lo dijo en tono de molestia. –Parece que no puede venir el solo a escuchar esta estúpida plática y largarse, pero no, ni eso puede- Pensó en voz alta, susurrando un poco y dándose la vuelta para salir del edificio.

-Hey ¿Que sucede Sakura?- Pregunto Sasuke deteniendo a Sakura.

-Nada importante- Contesto Sakura revirando sus ojos.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por la puerta del aula que fue abierta, los padres salieron y los alumnos caminaban junto de ellos para preguntar sobre lo que hablaron en la junta.

-Señorita Sakura, usted va muy bien en sus calificaciones, por ahora no hay queja de usted…- Dijo el asistente del padre de Sakura.

-Da igual- Dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta un poco indignada.

-¿No quiere que le dé un recado a su padre?- Pregunto el asistente siguiendo a Sakura.

-Ahora que lo pienso si quiero que le des un recado- Sakura se volteó con una sonrisa hipócrita y haciendo una grosería con la mano.

El asistente se quedó serio ignorando a Sakura, se retiró dejándola sola en la multitud de padres e hijos.

En la salida del edificio estaba Naruto con Minato, su padre, él estaba dando un sermón típico de padres, sobre el mejorar sus calificaciones, mientras Naruto solo reviraba los ojos.

-¡Hola Minato!- Dijo una mujer de cabello rojo hasta los hombros y ojos grises, interrumpiendo el sermón de Minato

-Hola. ¿Cómo estás?- Respondió Minato sorprendido.

La mujer era la madre de Karin, algo que Naruto ya sabía y es por eso no se sorprendió. Karin estaba a un lado de su madre ignorando la conversación, al igual que Naruto.

-Naruto…Hola señor mucho gusto- Dijo Sakura acercándose a Naruto y saludando a Minato

-Qué bueno que llegas Sakura, viniste a rescatarme de los sermones de mi padre- Naruto le agarro los hombros a Sakura.

-Ah si Naruto… oye ¿Qué hace la mamá de Karin hablando con tu padre?- Pregunto Sakura confundida.

-Es mi tía- Respondió Naruto como si no le importará.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Eres primo de Karin?- Sakura estaba muy sorprendida, ya que Naruto nunca dijo que ella era su prima.

-Sí, lo soy, su madre es hermana de la mía-Dijo Naruto con su expresión indiferente, como si fuera un tema sin importancia.

-Bueno lo que sea, ¿Has visto a Sasuke?-

-No lo he visto desde... ¡Mira ahí esta!- Dijo Naruto apuntando.

Sakura volteo y se puso nerviosa, ya que vio a Sasuke con su madre, el vio a Sakura y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Ven Sakura! Te quiero presentar a alguien- Sasuke agarro a Sakura de la mano derecha.

Ambos llegaron a donde estaba la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha.

-Madre, te quiero presentar a alguien- Dijo Sasuke son una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mikoto se volteó con una expresión seria, Sakura se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Eres muy bonita, ¿es tu novia Sasuke? Quiero pensar que si lo es- Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, algo así- Sasuke que ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura-

-Es un placer jovencita- Mikoto sonrió –Sakura, mañana habrá una fiesta en nuestra casa, estas completamente invitada y me gustaría que asistieras -

-Será un placer- Dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Perfecto- Mikoto se rio.

…

Era sábado en la mañana, Sakura había decidido ir a su casa a buscar algún vestido para ponerse en la fiesta de la familia Uchiha, a pesar de que ella es de ese tipo de chicas que no les importa cómo verse, sabía perfectamente que tenía que lucir bien al menos esa noche.

Ella se probó casi todo su armario, se ponía pantalones, faldas, vestidos de cuando era más pequeña, sombreros, en fin… nada la convencía, Sakura ya estaba acostada en el suelo, rendida, con unos lentes de sol verdes y un sombrero color azul.

-Sakura, te traigo tu almuerzo… ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Dijo la nana viendo ropa por toda la habitación.

-Ay nana, tengo una fiesta importante esta noche y no tengo nada que ponerme- Sakura se levantó del suelo, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su nana.

-¿Fiesta?, pero si siempre vas vestida con lo primero que encuentras, ah, déjame adivinar ¿Un chico?- Pregunto su nana.

-Me conoces muy bien nana, si es un chico, se llama Sasuke y… ¡Es mi novio!- Grito Sakura acostándose en su cama y suspirando.

-Creo que sé que podrías ponerte y dejar boca abierta a todos- Dijo la nana con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La nana de Sakura la llevo a la habitación que era de sus padres, se dirigió a la puerta de un amplio armario de color blanco con puertas y cajones de maderas, al abrirlo estaba lleno de blusas, faldas, zapatos y sobre todo vestidos de todos colores, que le pertenecían a la madre de Sakura.

Sakura entro al armario, recordando los momentos vividos en el armario cuando ella era pequeña, su madre una mujer de cabello corto y rubio, con un largo flequillo cubriendo su frente, ella se encontraba hablando por el celular probándose unos lentes de sol y una mascada, la pequeña Sakura como de unos ocho años dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

-Solo yo tengo el permiso de limpiar esta habitación, así que no habrá problema que estemos aquí- Dijo la nana entrando después de Sakura.

-Están bellísimos- Dijo Sakura con los ojos llorosos y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Escoge el que tú quieras, es tu noche- La nana le dio un pequeño empujón a Sakura para que entrara un poco más al armario.

…

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, Sakura había escogido su vestido, ella estaba en su tocador viéndose hacia el espejo, ahora el problema era que ella no sabía cómo peinarse y mucho menos como maquillarse.

Se levantó del tocador y marcó de su celular un número, el de Ino, la cual llegó a casa de Sakura en menos de media hora. Ino empezó a maquillar a Sakura, ella hacía unas pequeñas muecas de molestia, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ser maquillada.

-Ya estas lista- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

...

¡Gracias por leer chicos y por los mensajes positivos!

La verdad cada vez más se irá poniendo más interesante que hasta se sorprenderán eso sin dudarlo :D


	11. Querida, Bienvenida-Chapter 11

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos** **a Masashi Kishimoto por los personajes.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

 _Querída, Bienvenida_

-¡Estas bellísima, Sakura!- Dijo la nana con inmensa alegría.

-Soy experta en todo esto, era obvio que quedaría muy bien- Ino mientras sonreía y se acomodaba su cabello.

Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido de cocktail de color salmón con decoraciones tornasol, llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, de la espalda estaba abierto en forma de V y sus zapatillas con piedras tornasol, para combinar con su vestido.

-Ay Sakura, ya quisiera tener ese vestido, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?- Pregunto Ino

-Era de mi madre, recuerdo que se lo puso en una desfile de modas, cuando la invitaron en Milán, siempre me llevaba a esos eventos- Dijo Sakura viéndose al espejo con los ojos un poco llorosos.

-Es bellísimo Sakura, todo saldrá bien- Ino abrazo a su amiga.

El celular de Sakura empezó a sonar, era un mensaje de Sasuke diciendo "Estoy aquí", ella se puso nerviosa, Ino y la nana dieron un pequeño grito de emoción.

-¿Y si no le gusto a Sasuke?- Pregunto Sakura apretando con su mano el celular.

-Eso no sucederá pequeña, él no está acostumbrado a verte vestida de este modo, así que te aseguro que quedara sorprendido- Dijo la nana abrazando a Sakura.

Sasuke vestido con un traje de color negro y corbata azul marino, se encontraba en la sala principal de la Mansión Haruno, amueblada de color beige y con dos grandes candelabros de cristal colgando desde el techo, él estaba parado admirando los cuadros de pinturas que había como decoración.

-Sasuke-

-Oye Sakura, esa pintura de ¿Quién…- Sasuke de dio la vuelta para ver hacia las escaleras, el quedo boca abierta, después trago saliva poniéndose muy nervioso.

Sakura se acercó a él y se burló de ya que le parecía gracioso como se veía Sasuke sorprendido.

-Sakura te vez… ¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto Sasuke cambiando la expresión de sorprendido.

-Rara vez te sorprendes, te vez chistoso- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Vámonos- Sasuke se dio la vuelta abriendo la puerta principal de la mansión.

Desde el balcón la nana e Ino observaban como Sasuke le abría a Sakura la puerta de su carro, ambas suspiraron con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Qué joven tan guapo- Dijo la nana.

-Sakura tiene mucha suerte- Ino se dio la vuelta entrando a la habitación.

…

La fiesta era en el jardín de La Mansión Uchiha, las personas invitadas era importantes socios de la empresa de Los Uchiha y otros eran amigos de la familia. El jardín era amplio con una fuente en medio y a unos metros la alberca que estaba decorada con lámparas alrededor, habían salas lounge, mesas con manteles blancos, lámparas como centros de mesa y la música era de una orquesta que tocaba en vivo.

Al llegar Sakura agarrada de la mano con Sasuke, ella estaba muy nerviosa así que apretó su mano, el de dio cuenta de eso y volteo a verla.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- Dijo Sasuke

-Eso espero- Sakura suspiro.

En una de las mesas estaba Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, hablando con unos invitados, al ver que ambos llegaban, se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Sakura, viniste, siéntate en una de las mesas con nosotros, te quiero presentar a los demás integrantes de la familia- Dijo Mikoto sonriendo mientras sostenía una copa de champagne.

Al llegar a la mesa, estaban sentados algunos de los Uchihas, disfrutando de la fiesta.

-Mira Sakura, ella es mi tía…- Sasuke apuntando a una de las mujeres que estaban en la mesa, pero fue interrumpido por una voz masculina.

-Sasuke, milagro que viniste-

Ambos voltearon, era un hombre de cabello largo y negro, vistiendo un smoking negro.

-Madara…Sakura te quiero presentar a Madara Uchiha, mi tío- Sasuke con una expresión seria.

-Un gusto conocerlo- Sakura sonrió.

-El placer es mío, verás es un muy extraño ver a Sasuke con una chica, él nunca había presentado a ninguna, así que considérate afortunada… Ya tendremos tiempo de conversar, los dejo- Dijo Madara agarrando una copa de champagne de la charola de uno de los meseros que rondaban en la fiesta, él se retiró dejando a la pareja solos.

La fiesta continuo, algunos estaban bailando ya que la música había cambiado por algo más moderno, gente riendo y unos que otros hablando de negocios.

Sakura estaba en una de las mesas de bocadillos, comiendo todo lo que pueda encontrar, al darle una mordida a uno de los panques Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Hey, ¿No quieres ir a un mejor lugar?, este tipo de fiestas casi no me gustan-

-Claro… solo déjame llevar unos cuantos de estos que están muy buenos- Dijo Sakura agarrando varias galletas, pastelitos, entre otros postres.

…

-Esta es mi habitación, entra- Sasuke abrió un puerta grande de madera.

El encendió la luz de su habitación, era amplia, paredes de color azul, con tres ventanas que tenían cortinas rojas, su cama estaba pegada a la ventana de en medio con dos lámparas de cada lado, tenía unos sillones en medio de la habitación, también una pantalla grande, un estante de cristal en donde estaban sus trofeos, reconocimientos y algunas fotografías en marcadas.

-Que habitación tan grande, Sasuke- Dijo Sakura volteando a ver por todos lados.

-Ven siéntate aquí- Sasuke apunto al sillón de en medio.

-Se ve que casi no vienes aquí-

-Mi tío vive aquí, es la casa de padre, pero yo prefiero dormir en un departamento que es igual de nosotros- Dijo Sasuke agarrando un control remoto para bajar un poco la luz. –Madara, el que te presente hace un rato, es el dueño actual de la empresa ya que él es primo más cercano a mí padre y era un claro hecho que él se quedaría a cargo de la empresa, por otro lado, en cuanto cumpla mis dieciocho años yo quedaré a cargo, pero… no sé si sea correcto que quede yo al mando-

-No pienses así, tú eres muy inteligente, eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas, estoy segura que serás un gran dueño y empresario- Dijo Sakura sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de Sasuke.

-Me apoyas en todo-

-Siempre-

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, Sakura dejó de acariciar la mejilla de Sasuke y bajo su mirada mostrando nervios.

-Tan rudita que te vez en el colegio con uniforme y mírate ahora, te vez tan adorable- Sasuke riéndose.

-Eres un tonto- Dijo Sakura dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Sasuke.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, era un momento muy agradable, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, eran solo ellos dos en medio de la habitación mirándose fijamente, empezaron a acercarse poco a poco hasta besarse, el beso se volvió cada vez más apasionado pero sin perder el toque de ternura.

Así estuvieron por unos quince minutos, hasta que sonó el celular de Sakura, ella volteó a verlo y lo dejó nuevamente en la mesa que estaba en el centro.

-¿No contestarás?- Pregunto Sasuke apuntando al celular de Sakura.

-No es importante- Dijo Sakura dándole un beso a Sasuke.

Sasuke no le devolvió el beso y agarro el celular de Sakura, el vio que era una llamada de un tal "Maldito Viejo".

-¿Quién es "Maldito Viejo"?- Sasuke con cara de confundido.

Sakura suspiro, arrebato en celular a Sasuke y contestó.

-¿Qué quieres?, ahora de la nada te preocupas por mí, no iré ahora a la casa, estoy en una fiesta, ¡NO!, no te diré dónde estoy, iré a casa a la hora que quiera, no me importa, adiós- Sakura termino la llamada arrojando su celular al otro sillón.

-Déjame adivinar… Tu padre- Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, es un hombre que nunca se preocupa por mí, solo me da dinero y ya, parece que no recuerda que tiene una hija, se la vive en el trabajo, no es capaz de invitarme a comer un helado o no sé, hacer las cursilerías que deberían hacer un padre con su hija- Sakura se levantó del sillón y agarro su celular. –Llévame a casa Sasuke-

Sasuke se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso a Sakura en la mejilla.

-Vamos-

…

Al día siguiente la familia Uchiha estaba reunida desayunando en el comedor.

-¡Buenos días familia!- Dijo un hombre de cabello corto y negro, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y aun con la pijama puesta.

-Buenos días- Respondieron todos los que estaban desayunando.

-Hola tío Obito- Dijo Sasuke llevándose un bocado a la boca.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿Dónde te has metido?, tanto tiempo sin verte, ayer te vi bailando una chica, bastante atractiva por cierto-

-Ah sí, es mi novia- Dijo Sasuke con tono indiferente.

-Hasta que por fin puedo conocer a una nuera- Mikoto sonriendo.

Todos los de la mesa se rieron, a excepción de Sasuke y Madara.

-Por cierto Sasuke… ¿De qué familia viene Sakura?- Pregunto Madara llevando un bocado de su desayuno a su boca.

-Eso no importa de donde venga, total ha de ser de buena familia, la conoció en ese colegio el cual es el más caro de todo Tokio- Dijo Obito.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Obito, no importa de qué familia venga esa jovencita, mientras haga feliz a mi hijo- Mikoto sonriendo a Sasuke.

-Es Sakura… Sakura Haruno- Dijo Sasuke mirando a Madara.

Madara y Mikoto dejaron de comer, ambos se quedaron viendo preocupados.

-¡¿Haruno?!- Pregunto Madara enojado

-No puede ser- Pensó en voz alta Mikoto.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Sasuke confundido.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede?- Obito tomando un vaso de leche.

-Mikoto y Obito, a la oficina… ¡Rápido!- Grito Madara, levantándose de su silla y aventando la servilleta a su plato.

-No entiendo ¡¿Qué sucede?!- Pregunto Sasuke gritando y siguiéndolos.

-Luego hablamos hijo- Dijo Mikoto tratando de tranquilizar a Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Madara?!- Grito Obito confundido.

-Entren a la oficina, Sasuke vete a tu departamento, no es momento que estés aquí- Dijo Madara

-Se pusieron así cuando dije el apellido de Sakura, díganme ¿Qué pasa?, Madre dime- Sasuke tratando de entrar a la oficina.

-¡Te dije que te largaras a tu departamento!- Grito Madara empujando a Sasuke.

-Sasuke, por favor ve al departamento, luego hablo contigo-Dijo Mikoto en tono de tranquilidad, tratando de ocultarlo mientras ella acariciaba la mejilla de Sasuke.

-¡Pero…- Sasuke estaba apuntó de llorar del coraje que tenía.

-¡Sasuke, vete por favor!- Grito Mikoto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke golpeo levemente el brazo de su madre, haciendo que ella dejará de acariciar su mejilla.

-¡Siempre que vengo a este lugar llamado "hogar" sucede algo! ¡La última vez que vine, la empresa estaba en quiebra! Y la vez anterior a esa… ¡Mi padre y mi hermano estaban muertos! ¡Me encanta esta familia!- Grito Sasuke furioso, subiendo las grandes escaleras de la mansión en tono sarcástico.

...

¡Gracias por leer chicos y por los mensajes positivos!

La verdad cada vez más se irá poniendo más interesante que hasta se sorprenderán eso sin dudarlo :D


	12. Cuatro es Mejor que Nadie-Chapter 12

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos** **a Masashi Kishimoto por los personajes.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

 _Cuatro es Mejor que Nadie_

...

Esa misma mañana, en el departamento lujoso de los Uzumaki, estaba Naruto buscando en un pequeño armario que se encontraba en un pasillo del departamento, él buscaba una mochila que tenía varios videojuegos adentro, por más que busco por todo el armario no la encontró, se rindió dándose la vuelta para poder salir, pero él se tropezó con una caja de cartón, le dio mucha curiosidad, así que la abrió, el empezó a sacar fotos de cuando era pequeño, ya sea en el parque, en la escuela, en el restaurante corriendo, entro otras, en eso una fotografía de una mujer embarazada, de cabello rojo hasta la cintura, ojos color grises, alado de ella estaba Minato abrazándola por la espalda. Naruto sonrió levemente con los ojos un poco llorosos, él sabía perfectamente que era su madre, ya que había visto unas cuantas fotos de ella cuando era pequeño.

El salió del armario aun con la sonrisa, sosteniendo la fotografía y caminando hacia donde estaba su padre. Minato estaba en el balcón del departamento, sentado en una mesa con sombrilla, mientras tomaba café y leía el periódico.

-Oye… mira- Dijo Naruto mostrándole la fotografía a su padre.

Minato volteó a verla, el dejo el periódico en la mesa y agarro la fotografía.

-Kushina- Minato sonrió.

-Mi madre era hermosa… con ese cabello rojo, esos ojos y…- Dijo Naruto emocionado. –Me hubiera gustado conocerla, si no se hubiera embarazado de mí supongo que aun seguiría con vida- Naruto bajo la mirada nostálgica.

-Hey, no digas eso, ella en estos momentos estaría muy orgullosa de ti- Dijo Minato con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Naruto alzo su mirada para ver a su padre, vio que su padre estaba sonriendo, haciendo que el hiciera lo mismo, sonreír.

…

-Madara sé que esa jovencita es…- Dijo Mikoto muy nerviosa.

-¡Se perfectamente que lo sabes Mikoto!- Grito Madara volteando a ver por la ventana de su oficina.

-Yo no sé porque estoy aquí, ¿qué sucede?, No sé lo que está sucediendo, alguien explíquenme- Dijo Obito confundido mirando a Madara y a Mikoto.

-Estas aquí por que necesitas saberlo, ya que si yo muero antes de que Sasuke cumpla sus dieciocho años, tú te quedas al mando de todas las empresas… ¡Idiota!- Madara estaba enojado.

-Díselo Madara… ¡Díselo!- Mikoto estaba desesperada, Madara la ponía en esa situación.

-¿Qué sucede con la novia de Sasuke?, dime Madara- Dijo Obito sin saber lo que sucedía, él ya estaba preocupado, pero lo que más le desesperaba era que no entendía de lo que hablaban.

Mikoto ya estaba llorando de la desesperación y Madara estaba furioso, él volteo a ver a Obito y se lo quedo viendo fijamente.

-El padre de Sakura… mando a matar a mi hermano y a su hijo, Itachi- Madara tenía una expresión de furia en su rostro.

-Eso quiere decir que…-Obito sorprendido, volteo a ver a Mikoto.

-Que Sasuke no puede estar con Sakura- Mikoto con los ojos llorosos

-Mikoto no sé cómo le vas hacer, pero tienes que alejarlo de esa jovencita- Dijo Madara caminando hacia donde estaba ella.

…

Tres meses después, a finales de Marzo, un viernes, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, estaban desayunando en la cafetería, parece que todo iba bien, la relación de Sasuke y Sakura iba cada vez avanzando más, Ino se volvió capitana del equipo de porristas, ya que Karin había renunciado, se dio cuenta que eso no era lo suyo, Naruto cada fin de semana se la pasaba en el restaurante, el seguía con su meta de encontrar a la chica de la fiesta de disfraces y Shikamaru había estado ocupado ya que fue elegido para ir a participar en el torneo de lógica.

Hinata estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando como siempre, en ese momento se acerca Kiba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hinata, hace tiempo que no me diriges la palabra- Dijo Kiba sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

-Tú has de saber perfectamente porque- Hinata sin voltearlo a ver seguía leyendo su libro.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Kiba.

-La noche, en la fiesta, ¿crees que no me di cuenta?- Hinata volteo a verlo intimidándolo.

-No sé de qué hablas- Kiba riendo nerviosamente.

-Kiba, podre ser tímida, pero… no soy tonta, tú me quisiste drogar esa noche, así que… es mejor que me dejes en paz- Dijo Hinata regresando la mirada a su libro.

Kiba se levantó y se retiró algo enojado.

…

-¡Sakura tu cumpleaños es este sábado!- Dijo Ino emocionada.

-Ah sí, no recordaba eso- Sakura se rio.

-¡¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta al Parque Ueno?! Para el cumpleaños de Sakura siempre se llena de gente ese lugar- Dijo Naruto

-Será porque es el Festival de Hanami- Shikamaru en tono sarcástico.

-¡Vayamos!- Grito Ino emocionada.

…

Ya era sábado, las personas celebraban el festival de Hanami, era una tarde soleada y con las flores de cerezo más rosadas que nunca.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron desde antes, estaban apreciando la bella vista que había en el parque, mientras esperaban a que las chicas llegarán.

-Sasuke, me alegro que Sakura este feliz contigo- Dijo Naruto.

Sasuke solo sonrío de lado y continúo viendo el lago.

-Me gustaría encontrar a alguien que sea feliz conmigo, así como lo es Sakura contigo-

-Ya la encontrarás algún día-

-Oye Sasuke… Tú y Sakura, ya lo… ya sabes…- Dijo Naruto con cara de pervertido.

-Eres un pervertido- Sasuke dándose la vuelta y lamentando estar a solas con Naruto.

-Es que verás, yo no sé de eso, ¿Qué se siente?- Pregunto Naruto imaginándolo.

-No lo sé, entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada de eso… deja de estar haciendo preguntas-Miro Sasuke con seriedad a Naruto.

Naruto se quedó serio por unos segundos viendo el lago.

-¿Aun no encuentras a la chica con la que te besaste en la fiesta?- Pregunto Sasuke volteando a ver a Naruto y tratando que cambiar el tema.

-No, a todas las chicas del colegio les pregunte pero ninguna es ella-

-¿Y si solo fue un sueño?-

-¿Será?-

-Tal vez estabas muy ebrio y te quedaste dormido pensando en alguien especial o simplemente imaginando a tu novia ideal, aparte recuerdo que cuando regresé de la fiesta estabas aun con el disfraz-

-Tienes razón, creo que me daré por vencido, era solo una chica creada en mi imaginación- Dijo Naruto algo triste viendo a Sasuke -¡Hola Hinata y Sakura!- Grito Naruto al ver que las dos chicas venían desde lo lejos.

Las dos amigas al llegar hasta donde estaban ellos, se saludaron y empezaron a caminar bajo los árboles.

-Ino me llamó, no pudo venir porque según su estilista le daño su cabello y tiene que estar en tratamiento, pero me dijo que me compensará el lunes- Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-¡Creo que los cuatro nos podemos divertir! ¿Verdad Hinata?- Pregunto Naruto agarrando del hombro derecho a Hinata.

-Si Naruto- Hinata bajo la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Naruto se la quedo viendo por un instante con cara de sorprendido.

-Naruto, ¿Por qué vez mucho a Hinata?- Pregunto Sakura con cara de confundida.

-(Se ve bonita sonrojada)- Pensó Naruto -¡Nada!, solo que tienes un pétalo en el cabello- Dijo Naruto quitando el pétalo del cabello negro de Hinata.

Sakura iba caminando de la mano con Sasuke, mientras que Hinata iba caminando a lado de Naruto, ella aun con las mejillas sonrojadas no era capaz de empezar una conversación.

Las horas pasaron rápido, ya se había hecho de noche, pero en el parque a un seguía el festival, los cuatro ya habían convivido en comer algunos postres, en comprar algunos suvenires, pero después de un largo rato de estar caminando las dos parejas se sentaron en un banco de madera que se encontraba cerca el lago.

Cuando los cuatro estaban sentados, el estómago de Sakura empezó a gruñir del hambre que ella tenía.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- Pregunto Sasuke.

Sakura muy apenada tenía agarrado su abdomen con sus dos brazos-Sí, vamos, ¿Vienen chicos?- Sakura refiriéndose a Naruto y a Hinata.

-¿Tienes hambre Hinata?- Pregunto Naruto sonriendo a Hinata.

-Por ahora no, gracias- Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Nos quedamos aquí- Dijo Naruto.

…

En el camino, yendo a buscar algo que cenar, Sasuke se detuvo, Sakura se dio la vuelta y se lo quedo viendo.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- Pregunto Sakura confundida.

Sasuke metió su mano en el bolso izquierdo de su pantalón y saco una cajita de regalo pequeña de color rosa y un moño color verde.

-Toma Sakura- Dijo Sasuke serio, sosteniendo la cajita a la altura de los ojos de Sakura –Feliz cumpleaños-

-Sasuke, no debiste- Sakura agarro la cajita con cuidado -¿Qué es?- Pregunto Sakura sin querer abrir la cajita.

-Ábrela-

Sakura abrió la cajita, a ella se le pusieron los ojos llorosos, y poco a poco saco un collar con un dije en forma de estrella e incrustados unos diamantes reales.

-Sasuke…- Sakura lo abrazo y después que lo soltó le dio un beso en los labios. –Gracias Sasuke, esta hermoso, ¿me lo puedes poner?-

Sasuke agarro el collar, Sakura se volteó alzándose su cabello, él tenía una expresión de tristeza cuando ella se dio la vuelta, cuando termino de poner el collar cambio su expresión a seriedad como siempre, no quería que Sakura se diera cuenta que él estaba triste por lo sucedido con su familia.

…

Naruto y Hinata estaban viendo la gente que pasaba, ambos seguían en completo silencio.

-Oye Hinata ¿sigues sin tener hambre?- Pregunto Naruto queriendo romper el hielo.

Hinata se dio cuenta que Naruto ya estaba hambriento –Creo que tengo un poco de hambre- Dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡Perfecto!, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito- Dijo Naruto levantándose del banco de madera.

-Si… si- Hinata se levantó.

Ambos llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, Naruto pidió sushi, al igual que Hinata, se la pasaron agradable, el empezó a contar sobre el restaurante de su padre y de las travesuras que hacía ahí de pequeño, ella se reía sin parar ya que los dos estaban pasando un buen rato.

A Naruto le llego un mensaje de Sasuke diciendo "Naruto dejaré a Sakura en su casa, lleva a Hinata a la suya, nos vemos el lunes".

-Sasuke y Sakura ya se fueron, ¿Gustas que te lleve a tu casa?- Pregunto Naruto levantándose de la silla.

-Si no es mucha molestía- Dijo Hinata bajando su mirada.

-¡Para nada! ¡Vamos!...mi auto quedo algo lejos, hay caminar mucho- Naruto en tono de queja mientras iba caminando arrastrando los pies.

Hinata se río de el –Me gusta caminar- Dijo para animar a Naruto.

Al llegar a la mansión Hyuga, Naruto bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta a Hinata y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta principal.

-Gracias Naruto, creo que fue mucha molestia, tu casa queda del otro lado de la ciudad- Hinata algo triste con la mirada abajo.

-No es ninguna molestia, me la pase bien contigo Hinata, gracias a ti- Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo y se lo quedo viendo fijamente.

-Bien Hinata, entra ya hace frio y no vayas andar resfriada el lunes- Dijo Naruto apresurándola.

-Tienes razón Naruto, buenas noches- Hinata se dio la vuelta para poder abrir la gran puerta.

-Oye Hinata…-

Hinata volteo rápidamente algo desesperada -¿Qué pasa Naruto?-

Naruto se rio y sonrió –Eres bien tímida y súper miedosa, básicamente un bicho raro.-

Hinata lo miro ofendida por lo que le dijo. Él se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su auto.

Naruto se detuvo sin voltear a verla -Pero te digo algo… eso me gusta-

...

¡Gracias por leer chicos y por los mensajes positivos!

La verdad cada vez más se irá poniendo más interesante que hasta se sorprenderán eso sin dudarlo :D


	13. Amiga Mía-Chapter 13

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos** **a Masashi Kishimoto por los personajes.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

 _Amiga Mía_

Después de que Sasuke dejo a Sakura en su casa, había un silencio total y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Ella entro y trato de no hacer ruido alguno, estaba muy feliz por haber pasado un buen cumpleaños a lado de sus amigos, al llegar a las escaleras, las luces de la sala principal se encendieron.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto una voz masculina.

Ella suspiro enojada, reviro los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

-Creo que eso no te importa-

El padre de Sakura, Kizashi Haruno, de cabello color rosa-gris y sus ojos azules, se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, quería pasarla contigo-

-Excelente, pero hace diez cumpleaños atrás, como siempre estabas ausente- Sakura se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras. –Estoy cansada, haz cita conmigo si quieres darme tus sermones, así como a ti te gustaría que yo hiciera cita contigo.

Kizashi se acercó a ella y la jalo del brazo –Ven a mi oficina, quiero hablar contigo hija-

-¿Hija?, no me hagas reír, y ¡suelta mi brazo!- Dijo Sakura forzando su brazo para poder soltarse.

Kizashi luchando con Sakura llego hasta su oficina, ya estando ahí la soltó, él se dirigió hasta su escritorio y se sentó.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Sakura enojada.

-Toma asiento-

-No quiero, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Kizashi se la quedo viendo con expresión seria.

-Quiero mejorar la relación padre e hija-

Sakura empezó a reír sin parar.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!... Mira, la verdad a mí no me interesa tener una "buena" relación contigo, te veo como tres veces al año, para mí ya eres como un desconocido… es demasiado tarde, viejo-

Kizashi suspiro –Me vienen a entrevistar y también a ti, por eso quiero que digas cosas buenas sobre mí, para que vean que tenemos una buena relación.

-¡Por favor! , ¿Sabes? Diles que si quiero que me entrevisten… ¡Para contarles sobre la clase de padre que eres!-

-¡Quiero mejorar nuestra relación Sakura!- Grito Kizashi levantándose de su asiento.

-Mejorar mis…- Sakura agarro un jarrón de barro que estaba encima de una mesita de madera, ni siquiera lo miró simplemente lo lanzo hasta donde estaba su padre.

Él lo esquivo muy asustado escondiéndose detrás de su silla-¡Calmate Sakura!, por favor mejoremos esto, después de la entrevista prometo convivir más contigo-

-¡Cállate!- Grito Sakura arrojando hacia su padre un libro, por suerte este igual lo esquivo. –Siempre prometes pero nunca lo cumples ¡Maldito viejo!-

Sakura estaba lanzando varios objetos, hasta que entra el asistente Kizashi…

-Señor…-

-¿Quieres algo a cambio, Sakura?- Pregunto asustado el padre de Sakura por detrás de la silla.

-¡Sí!, que regreses diez años atrás y mejores esto, ¡Eso es lo que quiero!- Sakura agarro su abrigo, se dio la vuelta y empujo al asistente de su padre para poder salir.

-Me asusta… me recuerda a su difunta esposa señor- Dijo el asistente.

-¡silencio!- grito enojado el padre de Sakura.

…

Una mañana tranquila en el restaurante de Minato, la gerente, Ayame, una chica de cabello castaño corto y ojos color café, se encontraba en su oficina sentada en el escritorio, enfrente de ella había una chica de cabello rubio claro hasta la cintura y ojos color lavanda.

-Según tus papeles tienes mucha experiencia atendiendo en restaurantes- Dijo Ayame.

-Ah sí, he trabajado en varios, claro siempre de medio tiempo ya que voy a la escuela-

-Muy bien, bienvenida, empiezas el lunes-

-¡Gracias!- Dijo muy alegre Shion.

-Ya te puedes retirar-

-Claro, nos vemos el lunes-

Shion se retiró de la oficina, iba guardando unos papeles en su bolsa, pero en ese momento paso Naruto golpeando el hombro de ella haciendo que tirará lo que traía en las manos.

-¡Lo siento!- Naruto se puso ayudar a levantar los papeles.

-Déjalo, yo lo hago- Dijo Shion con tono de molestia

-Cómo crees…- Naruto alzo la mirada quedando a pocos centímetros de la cara de Shion. Él se sonrojo y se levantó rápido con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Supongo que viniste a ver a Ayame-

-Ah sí, la gerente-

-¿Trabajaras aquí? Porque la verdad no tienes cara de mesera o algo así-

-No creo que eso te importe… tengo que irme-

-Oye espera…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hice que se te cayeran tu papeles y de modo de agradecimiento quiero invitarte algo, ¿puedo?- Naruto le guiño un ojo, Shion se tocó su estómago ya que tenía mucha hambre y apenada dijo que sí.

Ambos se fueron hasta la terraza del restaurante, la gente que estaba alrededor de ellos y los meseros se quedaba viendo a Shion, ya que veían raro que una chica no bien vestida y a punto de ser mesera estuviera con el hijo del dueño de uno de los restaurantes más conocidos a nivel mundial.

Después de estar conversando por un rato, Shion ya se sentía incomoda del por qué todos se la quedaban viendo.

-Oye Naruto, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro, dime-

-¿Por qué todos se nos quedan viendo?- Pregunto Shion nerviosa.

-Cierto… verás, ¿Cómo te explico?, porque… mi padre es el dueño de este restaurante- Dijo Naruto nervioso y apenado.

Shion se quedó observando pensativa su vaso de limonada –Me tengo que ir, lamento hacerte gastar tiempo, de seguro tenías asuntos importantes que hacer antes tropezarte torpemente conmigo-

-¿Asuntos importantes?, yo solo pase por la oficina de Ayame porque iba al baño de los empleados, el de los clientes lo estaban lavando y…-

-Adiós Naruto, nos vemos luego- Shion se levantó de su asiento, dejando a Naruto confundido.

Semanas después, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto, se encontraban en las mesas de sombrilla tomando un poco de aire, Naruto estaba hablando con Sasuke sobre videojuegos, mientras que las chicas escuchaban como Ino les comentaba sobre un vestido que le habían mandado desde China. En ese momento Tenten se les acerca inesperadamente.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludo Tenten con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –Vine a invitarlos a una fiesta en mi casa, espero y asistan- Ella se retiró.

-Las fiestas en casa de Tenten, nunca terminan bien- Dijo Naruto con cara de asustado.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Sasuke.

Naruto recordó la fiesta del año pasado, él estaba bailando encima de la mesa mientras bebía una botella de licor, todos gritaban "fondo, fondo", entre los chicos levantaron la mesa y la empezaron a mover, tanto que Naruto se cayó encima de Neji, él se enojó y le dio un golpe a Naruto hasta noquearlo.

…

La noche de la fiesta era al aire libre en la terraza cerca de la alberca, había un Dj, mesa de snacks y un pequeño bar, luces de colores, salas lounge, entre otras cosas.

Los invitados estaban llegando, algunos ya estaban bailando y unos que otros conversando cerca de la alberca. Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban ahí, minutos después Ino, Hinata y Neji llegaron juntos.

-¡Neji llegaste!- Grito Tenten que estaba cerca de los snacks. Ella se acercó hasta donde estaba el, pero Neji simplemente la ignoro. –Pero que grosera soy, hola chicas, bienvenidas-

-Gracias- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Como sea, ¿Dónde está el bar?- Pregunto Ino indiferente, aventó su bolso a las manos de Tenten.

-Están de aquel lado- Apunto Tenten.

Neji y Tenten se quedaron solos, ella estaba sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Y bueno… ¿No quieres bailar?- Pregunto Tenten

-No me gusta- Respondió Neji sin mirarla, mientras el observaba la pista de baile.

Por otro lado, Ino estaba esperando su bebida mientras ligaba con el barman, Hinata alado de ella observando todo con cara de preocupada.

-¡Hola amiga Hinata!- Grito Naruto atrás de ella.

Hinata volteo rápidamente sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Naruto-

-Oye Hinata… quiero que me ayudes en algo-

-A…yu…dar…te, si claro-

-Ven conmigo-

Naruto rodio el cuello de Hinata con sus brazos, para llevársela y poder conversar mejor.

-Oye Hinata…- Dijo Ino volteando a ver, pero se dio cuenta que no había nadie.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados en un sillón, ella le estaba contando sobre las aventuras que había tenido con Hinata e Ino cuando eran pequeñas, Sasuke no se reía pero le gustaba escucharla. Mientras algunas de las fans de Sasuke se quedaban viendo a la pareja y susurraban entre ellas.

Neji estaba cerca del bar buscando con la mirada a Hinata.

-Neji, ¿A quién buscas?- Pregunto Tenten.

-A Hinata-

-Deberías dejarla divertirse, no tienes que estarla cuidando ya no es una niña- Dijo Tenten riéndose.

-Déjame en paz- Neji se retiró de ahí con un vaso en la mano, dejando a Tenten sola.

Naruto y Hinata estaban en la entrada de la Mansión, ella estaba muy nerviosa tanto que tragaba saliva a cada rato. Él se puso enfrente de ella a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Hinata, tú eres alguien muy importante para mí, siempre me apoyas en todo, nunca me tomas a loco, aparte eres inteligente, astuta, muy tímida, eso sí, pero sobre todo… eres mujer, por eso te quiero pedir que…-

-Naruto…- Hinata estaba muy impresionada, apunto de desmayarse y respirando rápidamente.

-Hinata...-

-Naruto...-

-Hinata... ¡Quiero que me ayudes con una chica llamada Shion!-

La expresión de asombro que tenía Hinata cambio por tristeza -Una chica- Dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.

-¡Sí!, la veré mañana en el restaurante y quiero saber sobre que puedo decir, ya que al decirle que mi padre era el dueño del restaurante, ella salió huyendo.- Naruto bajo la mirada mostrando tristeza.

-Si…si… claro Naruto… yo te ayudare- Hinata alzo su mirada haciendo una sonrisa fingida.

...

Quiero aclarar que los personajes nuevos que aparecerán no son inventados, todos están dentro del anime Naruto.

¡Gracias por leer chicos y por los mensajes positivos!

La verdad cada vez más se irá poniendo más interesante que hasta se sorprenderán eso sin dudarlo :D


	14. En Algún Futuro-Chapter 14

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos** **a Masashi Kishimoto por los personajes.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

 _En Algún Futuro_

Ya era un sábado de Junio, Sakura se había quedado como siempre en el colegio, ella estaba saliendo de ducharse aun cargaba la bata de baño. Se puso un short de mezclilla y una blusa color crema, prendió la televisión y se puso a verla.

Después de una hora ella ya estaba cayendo dormida, cuando de repente golpean la puerta de la habitación haciendo que ella se despierte rápidamente. Sakura se levantó y al abrir la puerta estaba Sasuke con palomitas y algunas películas de Star Wars.

-¿Estas aburrida?- Pregunto Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió haciendo pasar a Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Sakura puso una película, mientras que Sasuke se acomodaba en el sillón.

-¿No quieres que este aquí?- Pregunto Sasuke ofendido.

-No me refería a eso, pensé que estabas con tu familia o algo así- sonrió Sakura.

-Mi madre regresó a Osaka y no tengo nada que hacer junto a Madara… últimamente has estado algo triste ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada- Sakura bajo la mirada mostrando tristeza.

-Dime- Sasuke se levantó del sillón acercándose a Sakura.

-Es sobre mi padre, dentro de poco lo van a entrevistar, al igual que a mí y él quiere que hable cosas buenas sobre el "buen padre" que es-

-Sakura, ¿Por qué no simplemente hablan y solucionan sus problemas?-

-Es inútil Sasuke-

-Me gustaría conocerlo-

-¡Nunca sucederá eso!, aparte él no es nadie para conocerte-

…

En el restaurante, estaba llegando Naruto buscando desesperadamente a Shion pero el trataba de disimularlo, pero aun así se notaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Jiraiya con una copa de vino.

-Nada viejo, viene a… ¡Hablamos luego!- Naruto salió corriendo al ver a Shion que estaba sirviendo a unos clientes.

-Hola- Dijo Naruto por la espalda de Shion.

Ella se sorprendió haciendo que tirara un vaso de jugo encima de un cliente.

-¡Lo siento mucho señor!- grito Shion limpiando el jugo de la camisa del señor.

-¡Que pésimo servicio!, me largo de aquí- Las personas que estaban en la mesa se levantaron muy indignadas.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- Pregunto enojada Ayame.

-Lo… siento mucho, yo… yo… yo no quería en verdad, en serio, descuénteme el día…- Shion estaba muy nerviosa tanto que estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡Claro que lo haré!- Grito Ayame.

-No, no lo harás- Dijo Naruto enojado volteando a ver a Ayame.

-Naruto, ella…-

-Yo tuve la culpa- Naruto saco de su bolsillo su cartera y le puso en la mano a Ayame varios billetes –Creo que eso ha de cubrir más de la cuenta-

Naruto de retiro enojado hacia las oficinas, mientras toda la gente observaba lo sucedido.

-Solo fue un pequeño inconveniente, continúen, provecho- Ayame nerviosa, trago saliva mientras se quedaba viendo enojada a Shion.

Naruto estaba adentro de la oficina, sentado con los pies sobre el escritorio, jugando con una pequeña pelota de béisbol. En ese momento entra Jiraiya aplaudiendo y riéndose, haciendo que Naruto se enojara más.

-¿Qué quieres viejo?-

-¡Bravo!... ay Naruto si serás inútil, tú no sabes para nada tratar a una mujer-

-¡Cállate!, como si tú supieras mucho-

-Más que tu si, aparte se nota que no lees todos mis libros que te he regalado-

-Nunca leería esos libros, son tan aburridos-

-No aprecias la buena literatura-

-No tengo humor para estar hablando de literatura, me voy a casa-

Naruto se levantó y se retiró de la oficina, al salir del restaurante, Shion salió corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Hey! Espera- Grito Shion

-Shion, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Naruto acercándose a ella.

-No debiste hacer hecho eso-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Pagar por lo que yo hice-

-Creo que si debí, en parte fue mi culpa ¿no?, pero eso no importa, yo me asegurare que tú no pierdas el empleo en este restaurante- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Déjame agradecértelo, por favor-

-No Shion, así está bien…-

-Por favor Naruto… por favor- Dijo Shion muy insistente.

-De acuerdo-

…

En la Mansión de los Hyuga, Hinata se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro en su balcón que daba a la alberca del jardín. Ella lo cerró y pensativa miraba hacia el suelo, recordando lo que Naruto le había dicho la noche de la fiesta, la gran decepción que se llevó al saber que él estaba interesado en alguien más.

Hinata entro a su habitación, agarro su celular y marco un número.

-¿Kiba?-

*-Hola Hinata-

-¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo?-

*-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, solo que tengo ganas de salir con alguien, ¿puedes?-

*-Para ti siempre Hinata, paso por ti en una hora-

-De acuerdo-

…

Ya era de noche, el turno de Shion había terminado, Naruto estaba en la oficina esperando a que terminara, en eso ella toco la puerta.

-¿Puedo?- Pregunto Shion apenada.

-Claro- Respondió Naruto levantándose rápidamente del asiento. -¿Cómo se supone que me lo vas agradecer?-

-Ya verás-

Shion saco unas cartas de Tarot y la puso sobre la mesa.

-Te leeré las cartas-

-Yo no creo en esas cosas- Rio Naruto.

-Bueno, ya es tu decisión creer o no, pero déjame leértelas, por favor- Dijo Shion insistiendo.

Naruto se quedó pensativo y después sonrió –De acuerdo-

…

Hinata y Kiba estaban entrando al restaurante de Minato, pidieron una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la entrada.

-Es el restaurante del padre de Naruto- Pensó en voz alta Hinata.

-¿Dijiste algo Hinata?- Pregunto Kiba viendo el menú.

-No nada-

-Ordena lo que quieras yo invito-

-Gracias-

…

Naruto eligió doce cartas, trago saliva y se quedó viendo a Shion.

Shion abrió la primera carta y quedo sorprendida –Te salió las Siete Espadas en futuro…-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Tendrás un conflicto que te va a marcar, ya sea amoroso o amistoso…-

-¡Ay! Vez, por eso no creo en esas cosas, puras cosas malas me saldrán-

-Pero… tu éxito en el futuro tiene mucho que ver en tu habilidad para superar las cosas-

-No…no entendí-

-Tu otra carta es…- Shion abrió la segunda carta, mirándola pensativamente.

–En amistades te salió Tres Espadas, muestra la presencia de dolor y sufrimiento a través de una pérdida emocional, el fin de una relación importante o angustia por la separación-

-Shion ya es tarde y creo…- Dijo Naruto aburrido y bostezando.

-Déjame leerte una carta más y ya- Shion riéndose de Naruto.

Ella abrió la última carta, se rio un poco pero seguía concentrada en las cartas.

-Muy bien… Que suertudo eres Naruto- Dijo Shion con la última carta en mano.

-¿Por qué?, dime-

-Te abrí la última carta, que es el amor y te salió El Sol, quiere decir que hay una oportunidad de una nueva amistad o relación amorosa que te llevará hacia la felicidad y alegrías-

-Eso es bueno, bueno, ahora vámonos de aquí- Dijo Naruto caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera Naruto… ¿me puedes dar tu mano?-

Naruto se sonrojo –Shion ¿No crees que vas muy rápido?-

-No tonto, es para leerte la mano, vamos solo una leída y ya-

-De acuerdo, pero rápido-

Naruto estiro su brazo para que Shion pueda apreciar mejor su mano.

-Tendrás dos hijos…-

-Eres rápida… espera ¡¿Qué?! Yo no tengo pensado en tener hijos- Dijo Naruto sorprendido por la rapidez en la que leyó su mano.

-Los tendrás- Dijo Shion con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tendrás una pérdida muy importante para ti, pero parece que si se solucionara, y por ultimo...- Shion se quedó pensativa y algo triste

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Na… nada… vamonos- Shion trago saliva y volteo para ver a Naruto.

-De acerdo…-

Shion guardo las cartas en su bolsa y ambos caminaron a la puerta para salir de la oficina.

-No es necesario que me lleves Naruto, yo puedo irme sola, traje mi propio transporte- Shion saco de su mochila un pequeño casco naranja de motocicleta

-¡Tienes una motocicleta!, siempre he querido una, pero mi padre no me deja, bueno, pero aun así déjame llevarte o al menos irme contigo-

-Naruto no…-

-¡Hola Naruto!- Grito Kiba desde la mesa en la que estaba compartiendo con Hinata.

Hinata volteo a ver rápidamente a Naruto y con tristeza regreso la cara hacia su platillo. Naruto y Shion se acercaron a la mesa de Kiba y Hinata.

-Hinata, me alegra verte- Dijo Naruto nervioso.

-Igual yo Naruto-

-Ah, chicos les presento a Shion, una nueva amiga-

-¿Amiga?- Pregunto Kiba con cara de pervertido.

-Si soy su amiga- Dijo Shion defendiéndose.

-Bueno, Kiba y Hinata sigan cenando, llevare a Shion a su casa, nos vemos el lunes, adiós-

-Adiós Naruto- Dijeron Kiba y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?- Pregunto Kiba al ver que Hinata estaba triste.

-Kiba… me… me gust…- Dijo Hinata hablando en voz baja.

-¿Qué?, habla más fuerte Hinata-

-Me gustas Kiba- Hinata alzo la mirada y se quedó viendo a Kiba fijamente.

Él se quedó sorprendido, trago saliva y bebió un poco de jugo que tenía aun lado.

-¿Te gusto?, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿Cómo?...-

-Si me gustas-

-Hinata, no sé qué decir, aparte no creo que me merezca andar contigo después de lo que paso en la fiesta de disfraces-

-Eso no importa ahora-

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-

-No lo sé-

…

Naruto y Shion estaban afuera del restaurante, él seguía de insistente que quería irse con ella tanto que la siguió hasta donde estaba estacionada su motocicleta, era una de color rosa con blanco, ideal para una mujer.

-No Naruto, ya te dije que no es necesario que me acompañes, puedo cuidarme sola-

-Que linda motocicleta, vamos Shion, al menos déjame dejarte en la esquina de tu casa-

Shion pensativa se quedó viendo a Naruto, hasta después de tantas insistencias de parte de él, ella accedió para que la acompañara.

-Sube- Dijo Shion sentándose en su motocicleta y poniéndose su casco.

Naruto sonrió sentándose detrás de Shion.

-Oye Shion y si me caigo, creo que es necesario que te abrece o algo así-

-Tonterías, sujétate de donde sea menos de mi- Shion se rio y arranco la motocicleta.

Shion condujo hasta un pequeño parque, un poco alejado del ruido de la ciudad.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Me gusta venir a este lugar, ¿Quieres caminar?-

Ambos caminaron rodeando el parque, estaban en completo silencio, lo único que sé escuchaban eran los autos a lo lejos, Naruto estaba nervioso ya que nunca había estado en una situación así alado de una chica.

-Oye Shion… ¿Quién te enseño esas cosas de adivinación?-

-Soy psíquica, es un don con el que nací -

-¿Quieres decir que tú ya sabias leer la mano y las cartas desde que naciste?-

-No tonto, de hecho cuando te leí la mano, en realidad no lo hice, con tan solo verte ya sabía tu destino-

-¿Y lo de las cartas?-

-Ah eso, lo aprendí con una adivina en un viaje que hice hace un año-

-¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?-

-Dime-

-Bueno, es que la ver no tienes cara de ser mesera, por eso mi pregunta es… ¿Qué haces trabajando en el restaurante?-

-¿Para que más va hacer?, obviamente para ganar dinero, tonto-

Ella se rio y se detuvo para ver un pequeño lago.

-No me gusta depender de nadie, me gusta trabajar por mí misma, pero no creas que no estudio, por eso elegí este trabajo de medio tiempo… Tú ¿Dónde estudias Naruto?-

-En Konoha- Respondió Naruto indiferente.

-Era obvio, es el mejor colegio-

-Sí, eso dicen, ¿tu donde estudias?-

-En Oni No Kuni-

-Ah ya veo…-

-Naruto, es hora que me vaya, ya es tarde-

-Claro, espero verte pronto Shion, adiós-

Shion se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su motocicleta, mientras Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro veía como ella se iba. Al reaccionar que estaba solo en un lugar obscuro se puso nervioso

-Demonios, ¿Dónde estacioné el auto?- El empezó a caminar pero se detiene a unos tres metros -¡PERO SI NO TRAJE EL AUTO!-

...

Quiero aclarar que los personajes nuevos que aparecerán no son inventados, todos están dentro del anime Naruto.

¡Gracias por leer chicos y por los mensajes positivos!

La verdad cada vez más se irá poniendo más interesante que hasta se sorprenderán eso sin dudarlo :D


	15. Hasta La Fecha Tu Recuerdo-Chapter 15

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos** **a Masashi Kishimoto por los personajes.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

 _Hasta La Fecha Tu Recuerdo Me Atormenta_

A casi una semana de acabarse el curso escolar, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban nerviosos por los exámenes finales, algunos chicos por los campeonatos de futbol y las chicas por el de porristas.

Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru, estaban sentados en la cafetería almorzando, Ino conversaba con Sakura sobre el viaje que hará a París, mientras que los chicos hablaban de las finales de fútbol.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Hinata acercándose a la mesa.

Los cinco compañeros se la quedaron viendo sorprendidos al ver que Hinata iba agarrada de la mano con Kiba.

-Hinata…- Sakura trago saliva de lo sorprendida que estaba al ver la escena.

-¿Se puede sentar Kiba con nosotros?-

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos viéndose unos a otros.

-Claro, siéntense chicos- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro.

Hinata y Kiba se sentaron, mientras los demás estaban callados viendo fijamente a la pareja.

-Kiba es mi novio- Hinata sonrió mientras bebía su jugo.

-Si de eso nos dimos cuenta- Ino reviro los ojos.

-Hinata y Kiba me alegro por ustedes- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hinata se sorprendió por lo que había dicho Naruto y no supo que decir.

-¡Gracias Naruto!- Dijo Kiba mientras disfrutaba su almuerzo.

Naruto bajo la mirada seriamente –Chicos, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- Él agarro su mochila y de retiro de la cafetería.

…

Al caer la noche Sakura e Ino estaban acostadas, cada quien en su cama, conversando sobre la relación que Hinata y Kiba, ya que sabían la fama que tenía él, de ilusionar y luego abandonar.

Hinata entró a la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación, ambas se quedaron calladas, Hinata se dio cuenta que hablaban sobre ella, Sakura se sentó en la cama, mientras que Ino desde la suya le hacía gestos y susurraba cosas como "Dile" "¿Qué esperas?".

-Oye Hinata- Dijo Sakura algo apenada.

-Dime Sakura-

-¿Desde cuándo andas con Kiba?-

-Desde el sábado, ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que me parece muy extraña para mi tu relación con él, porque nunca los vi juntos aquí en el colegio, y de la noche a la mañana ambos son novios…-

-Sakura, yo sé perfectamente lo que piensan de mi relación con Kiba, él no me conviene y esas cosas, pero se lo que hago, quiero estar con él y si me disculpas, buenas noches ya dormiré-

Hinata se acostó apagando su lámpara, Ino y Sakura se quedaron viendo confundidas por la reacción de Hinata ya que nunca la habían visto tan decidida.

…

En la habitación de los chicos, Shikamaru estaba leyendo un libro en su cama, Sasuke en su laptop, mientras que Naruto estaba sentado en el sillón sin hacer nada, ya que estaba recordando el momento cuando se encontró a Hinata y Kiba en el restaurante de su padre.

-Chicos… ¿ustedes que piensan de la relación con Hinata con Kiba?- pregunto Naruto serio.

-No me interesa, es muy su problema- Respondió Sasuke sin voltear a ver a Naruto.

-Concuerdo con Sasuke- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Ella es muy buena para el-

-¿Buena?, ¿En qué sentido?- pregunto Shikamaru con cara confundido, él sabía que estaba hablando en doble sentido.

-No en ese sentido, si no que ella es muy buena persona, Kiba tiene mala fama con las chicas… no me gusta ese tipo para Hinata-

-Claro señor padre de Hinata- Dijo Sasuke burlándose de Naruto.

-Es en serio, no me gustaría que ella saliera herida-

-No creo que debas meterte, es su relación y su problema- Shikamaru cerró el libro, se dio la vuelta y se puso a dormir.

-¿Qué hago Sasuke?-

-Creo que deberías hacerle caso a Shikamaru y seguir con la mesera-

-Si verdad… espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tu como sabes lo de Shion?-

-Es Konoha, se sabe todo-

…

Al día siguiente, en la clase de Biología, la maestra Kurenai estaba explicando el tema, mientras que algunos alumnos estaban bostezando, dos de ellos eran Naruto y Shikamaru, y unos que otros tomando apuntes.

El teléfono celular de Naruto sonó, era un mensaje de un número desconocido, él abrió el mensaje y leyó que decía.

-"Naruto, soy Shion, espero y pueda verte hoy en el restaurante… PD: No preguntes como supe tu número telefónico"-

-¿Cómo supo mi… ah ya, es psíquica, ¿que esperaba?- Susurró Naruto

…

Toco la campana anunciando la salida al receso, los alumnos se dirigían a la cafetería para desayunar, mientras que Naruto se dirigió al estacionamiento, arrancando su auto y manejando rápidamente hacia el restaurante de su padre.

-¿La mesera?- Pregunto Sakura a Sasuke.

-Créelo- Respondió dándose la vuelta –Vamos almorzar-

…

En el restaurante de Minato, estaba Shion en su casillero cambiándose el uniforme de su colegio por el de mesera y a medio vestir, entra Naruto rápidamente estrellando la puerta.

-¡Shion recibí tu… ¡Lo siento!- Naruto apenado cerró la puerta rápidamente.

Shion grito del susto y de la pena, ya que él logro verla en ropa interior.

-Pasa Naruto- Dijo Shion desde adentro de la habitación.

Naruto entro y vio que ella estaba vestida pero con el cabello suelto un poco despeinada.

-Shion lo siento en serio, no vi nada lo juro-

Shion se rio y se acercó a Naruto –Lastima que no viste nada- Dijo ella con cara de pervertida.

Naruto trago saliva de los nervios ya que ella se acercaba lentamente a él, ella lo empezó a acariciar por los brazos, a respirar cerca de su cuello y a darle pequeños besos cerca su rostro.

-Shion…-

Ella ya lo había acorralado, pero aun lo seguía tentando a darle a un beso.

-Me das risa- Dijo Shion separándose de Naruto, al ver que él ya estaba muy emocionado.

-¡Eres cruel!- Grito Naruto muy sonrojado.

-Es hora de irme a trabajar, ¿nos podemos ver luego?-

Naruto sonrió levemente y se la quedo viendo -¿Te puedo pagar el día de hoy? A cambio de que tú me acompañes-

-Estás loco, tengo que trabajar-

-Hoy no… ahora que lo recuerdo, yo soy tu jefe y yo puedo decidir si trabajas o no, así que vamos-

Shion estaba seria ya que sabía lo que él decía era verdad.

…

En el colegio, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba y Sasuke estaban sentados en una mesa haciendo tarea.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- Pregunto Kiba.

-Se fue a ver a Shion- respondió Sasuke.

Hinata triste bajo la mirada, después con una sonrisa fingida dijo –Iré a la cafetería ¿Quieren algo?-

-No, gracias- Sakura y Sasuke respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo sí, tráeme una soda-.

Hinata estiro su brazo para agarrar el dinero que supuestamente Kiba le iba a dar, pero él ni siquiera la miro, mientras Sasuke y Sakura solo se quedaban viendo lo sucedido.

…

Naruto había llevado a Shion a su departamento, ambos entraron, ella se quedó viendo los alrededores algo sorprendida.

-Qué bonito departamento, ¿Está tu padre?-

-Gracias, y no está, se fue a ver si abren una nueva franquicia en Indonesia-

-Interesante-

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- Naruto se dirigió a la cocina para servir un vino que tenían guardado en un gabinete.

-Si claro… espera-

-¿Qué sucede?-

Shion se acercó a él y se lo quedó viendo.

-Tengo que ver que no le vayas a echar nada a mi bebida-

-¿No confías en mí?, mira, a mi lado no te pasara nada, aparte no sería capaz de hacer algo así-

Shion bajo la mirada por apenada.

-Tranquila, la verdad no tengo pensado hacer nada contigo, solo quería pasar un buen rato a tu lado, tal vez viendo alguna película o platicar más sobre nosotros o como gustes- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras batallaba abriendo la botella.

Después de un rato, ambos estaban en la sala, el vino estaba a punto de acabarse y ellos mientras, sentados en el sillón riéndose como locos ya que estaban algo ebrios.

-Entonces a ti te gustaba tu mejor amiga, pero tu compañero de cuarto termino quedándose con ella- Shion no dejaba de reírse y continuaba bebiendo.

-Si esa es mi historia-

-Yo nunca he tenido un novio, pero… eso no quiere decir que no tenga mis amigos con derecho-

-Así que no eres tan inocente como pensaba-

-No tanto-

Ambos se rieron sin parar y seguían sirviéndose más vino.

-¿Y que se supone que hace un amigo con derecho?-

Shion se quedó seria viendo a Naruto, ella se acercó a él y empezó a reírse nuevamente.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Que eres tan inocente-

-¡Oye! No soy tan inocente como piensas- Recordó Naruto el momento borroso de la noche de la fiesta de disfraces.

-¿Así?, a ver ¿y tú que has hecho?-

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?-

-Quiero hechos… no palabras-

Shion con cara de pervertida sonrió de lado y se acercó a Naruto.

Ambos se empezaron a besar lentamente, él empezó a acariciar su cabello y ella su cuello, los besos se volvían cada vez más apasionados, Naruto empezó a besar el cuello de Shion, así hasta llegar al grado de que se quitaran la camisa y la blusa. Ella le acariciaba su abdomen desnudo, y sin experiencia alguna, él solamente acariciaba sus mejillas, Shion tomo la mano derecha de Naruto y bajo lentamente hacía sus piernas, mientras que la izquierda la tenía entrelazada con su mano. Los besos olor a vino eran muy apasionados, ambos estaban conscientes de lo que sucedía, hubo un momento en el abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se quedaron viendo fijamente, después nuevamente los cerraron.

La noche estaba entrando, ellos seguían besándose en el sillón, muy excitados, Naruto besaba los pechos de Shion, mientras ella se sujetaba fuertemente del cabello, poco a poco iba desabrochando el pantalón de él... En ese momento Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, recordando el momento de la fiesta de disfraces, un poco más claro el recuerdo, se vio que la chica era de cabello negro.

Naruto se detuvo, él se separó de Shion mientras abrochaba su pantalón.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- Pregunto Shion abrazando a Naruto por la espalda.

-Nada, es mejor que te lleve al restaurante, yo debo regresar al colegio-

Naruto se levantó del sillón y se puso su camisa, Shion confundida y algo decepcionada hizo lo mismo.

…

Al llegar al restaurante, Naruto se estaciono en la puerta trasera de dicho local, Shion abrió la puerta del auto, estuvo a punto de salir pero él la agarro de la mano.

-Shion, quiero que hagas algo por mí- Dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos.

-¿No crees que es suficiente por hoy?-

-Por favor-

-Sobre ¿Qué es?-

-Quiero que adivines quien es la chica con la que estuve en una fiesta de disfraces, solo recuerdo que es de cabello negro pero en todo lo demás no logro reconocerla… Me atormenta esto y la verdad no sé porque esa chica me importa tanto-

-Yo adivino el futuro, no el pasado… lo único que sé es que…-

-¿Qué cosa?, ¡Dime!-

-Tu verdadero amor no soy yo-

-¡¿Y quién demonios es?!-

-¡No sé! ¡Naruto, no veo el futuro totalmente claro!- Dijo Shion con voz cortada.

-¡Pues deberías!-

-Naruto…- Shion ya estaba llorando -Por más que quiero verme en tu futuro… no puedo-

Naruto se la quedo viendo confundido.

-Nos vemos, Shion-

Ella bajo el auto sin decir nada, cerró la puerta y entró al restaurante.

...

Próximamente "Konoha is Dreaming: Segunda Temporada"

¡Gracias por leer chicos y por los mensajes positivos!

La verdad cada vez más se irá poniendo más interesante que hasta se sorprenderán eso sin dudarlo :D


	16. Mi Destino- Chapter 16

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos** **a Masashi Kishimoto por los personajes.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

 _Mi Destino_

Al día siguiente, en la habitación de los chicos, Sasuke se despertó, al levantarse de la cama, vio que Naruto estaba sentado en el sillón, tenía la mirada al suelo con una expresión de tristeza. Sasuke simplemente lo ignoro y abrió el frigobar, después de darle un sorbo a una botella de agua, se quedó viendo a Naruto, ya con la preocupación y sobre todo la curiosidad…

-Hey ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Sasuke que continuaba bebiendo la botella de agua.

-No dormí Sasuke-

-Eso lo pude notar- Dijo Sasuke sentándose alado de Naruto. -¿Qué pasa?, es Shion-

-Es ella y otra chica…- suspiro Naruto –Que ni siquiera sé quién es-

-¿Sigues con lo de la chica de la fiesta de disfraces?-

-¡No es solo "La chica", Sasuke!-

Después de que Naruto alzo la voz, Shikamaru dijo quejándose –Dejen dormir-

-No sé porque me importa tanto esa chica, mientras que a Shion, la trate muy mal ayer-

-Deberías disculparte-

-¿A qué hora?, ayer falte a clases-

-Son finales, no tomaron asistencia ayer-

-Entonces…-

-Quiero decir que si puedes ir a buscarla-

-Iré en la tarde al restaurante, a esa hora le toca su turno-

-De acuerdo-

-Oye Sasuke-

-¿Qué?-

-Gracias por escucharme, me hacía falta eso-

-Como sea, me iré a duchar… y tu igual deberías hacer lo mismo, aun hueles a vino-

-¡Cierto!- Grito Naruto levantándose del sillón.

-¡Cállate Naruto!- Se quejó nuevamente Shikamaru, lanzando una almohada hacia Naruto.

…

En el salón de clases ya estaban todos los alumnos esperando a Kakashi para la clase de lógica, Naruto estaba desesperado, viendo a cada rato el reloj de la pared.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunto Sakura a Ino.

-No lo sé, pero parece que es por la mesera-

Sakura se levantó para acercarse a Naruto, pero en ese momento llego Kakashi, impidiendo que ella hablara con él.

-Bien chicos, como ya saben queda casi una semana para finalizar este curso escolar, así que como proyecto final les mandare a leer de su libro la página cien hasta la cuatrocientos…-

Todos en el salón se quejaron.

-Silencio, y me harán un ensayo sobre los temas que leerán, la entrega es para el jueves de la próxima semana, así que ya saben-

…

Al dar las dos de la tarde, Naruto fue el primero en salir del salón, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero sabían perfectamente que iba a ver a Shion, la mesera, el cual era la novedad de la semana.

Naruto arranco su auto y condujo hasta el restaurante de su padre, él se estaciono, salió corriendo hacia dentro y empezó a buscar a Shion, se dirigió hasta los vestidores de los empleados y no estaba, entro al baño de mujeres y nada. Hasta que de pronto vio a Ayame que estaba entrando a su oficina.

-¡Ayame!- Grito Naruto desde la salida de los baños de los empleados.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar…-

-Eso no importa, ¿Dónde está Shion?-

Ayame con cara de preocupación, abrió la oficina y entro.

-Ven entra-

Naruto confundido la siguió, Ayame se sentó en el escritorio y con su mano hizo la seña para que él se sentara.

-No quiero sentarme, gracias, ¿Dónde está?-

-Naruto… Shion renuncio ayer en la noche-

…

En el colegio, estaban Ino, Sakura y Hinata sentadas en las mesas al aire libre, haciendo tarea, en eso Ino se quedó mirando hacia la entrada del colegio.

-Chicas…- Dijo Ino confundida.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?- Pregunto Sakura alzando la mirada y volteando a ver a su amiga.

-¿Esa no es la mesera?, la novia de Naruto-

Sakura y Hinata voltearon rápidamente y vieron que era Shion mirando para todos lados, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

-No puede ser- Dijo Sakura preocupada. –Naruto fue a buscarla al restaurante-

-Marca a su celular para decirle que la mesera está aquí-

-Chicas tengo que ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos luego- Hinata se levantó del asiento, rápidamente aguardo sus libretas y se retiró.

-No me contesta- Dijo Sakura con su celular en la oreja.

-¡Insiste!-

…

Sasuke estaba entrando a su habitación, se estaba desabrochando la camisa, cuando suena un celular. Él empieza a buscarlo y al encontrarlo debajo de la cama desordenada de Naruto, vio que era una llamada de Sakura.

-¿Sakura?-

*-¿Sasuke? ¿Estas con Naruto?-

-No, aun no llega, el tonto dejo su celular en la cama-

*-Demonios-

-¿Qué sucede?-

*-Shion está aquí-

…

Sakura colgó su celular y dio un suspiro de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo?-

-Era Sasuke, Naruto dejo su celular en la habitación-

-¿Qué esperábamos? Es Naruto… Sakura me tengo que ir a entrenar con las porristas, nos vemos luego-

-Suerte, adiós-

Ino se levantó del asiento, guardo sus libretas y agarro una gran maleta color morada, que era en donde guardaba su uniforme de porrista. Sakura observaba como Shion seguía mirando a todos lados, parecía una pequeña niña de nuevo ingreso, a Sakura le dio algo de lastima al verla preocupada por encontrar a Naruto, ella se levantó de su asiento dejando las libretas encima de la mesa.

Al acercarse a Shion, le dio un pequeño toque en hombro, haciendo que ella volteara a verla rápidamente

-¡¿Naruto?!- Pregunto Shion asustada.

Sakura se rio de Shion –No, me llamo Sakura-

-Lo siento, estoy buscando a Naruto-

-Sí, eso imagine-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Eso no importa… mientras ven conmigo-

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la mesa en la que estaba Sakura.

-Naruto fue a buscarte y desde hace un rato le estoy hablando por celular pero me entere que lo olvido en su habitación

-Naruto…- Shion bajo la mirada mostrando tristeza.

-Tranquila, te puedes quedar conmigo, en una hora entro a clases pero puedes estar en mi habitación-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, claro- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

…

Ayame se levantó de su asiento, agarro unos papeles y se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

-Naruto, Shion es una chica rara… no creo que sea para ti- Ella cerró la puerta.

-Lo sé, no es para mí… pero sin embargo, nunca me perdonaría que ella este triste por mi culpa- Pensó en voz alta Naruto.

Él se dirigió a un cajón del escritorio, en donde estaban todos los currículos de empleados del restaurante y como era de esperarse, el de Shion era el primero.

-Aquí esta-

Naruto abrió la carpeta, leyó la dirección de donde vivía Shion y salió corriendo con el papel en la mano.

…

Sakura y Shion estaban entrando a la habitación, Shion se sentó en el sillón del centro y se quedó viendo sorprendida las decoraciones de la habitación.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- Pregunto Sakura abriendo el frigobar.

-Si, por favor- Respondió Shion algo distraída.

Sakura le dio una botella de agua y se sentó junto a ella.

-Yo en cinco minutos me voy a mi clase, pero quédate aquí mientras esperas a que llegue Naruto, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, gracias-

Sakura se levantó, empezó a buscar dentro de su mochila algunos libros para dejarlos en el sillón, de repente entra Hinata y al ver que estaba Shion, se dio la vuelta y como que quiso cerrar la puerta, pero voto mejor por entrar.

-Ah Shion, te presento a…-

-Hinata- Interrumpió Shion levantándose del sillón.

Hinata apenada entro más a la habitación acercándose a Shion.

-Tu eres la novia de Naruto, ¿verdad?-

Shion se rio, al igual que Sakura.

-No, únicamente somos amigos, es un gusto volver a verte-

-¿Ya se conocían?-

-Naruto nos presentó en el restaurante, este fin de semana pasado-

-Interesante… Hinata, es hora de ir a clases-

-¡Cierto!-

-¿Que te sucede Hinata?, parece que has visto, un fantasma… como sea, vámonos, nos vemos Shion, puedes agarrar las bebidas que quieras-

…

Naruto condujo hasta la dirección de la casa de Shion, se estaciono y se bajó del auto, al hacerlo él se quedó sorprendido… la casa humilde de Shion que él se imaginó, no tenía nada que ver con una simple casa humilde. Era una mansión, con grandes rejas blancas y una fuente que desde afuera se podía apreciar.

Naruto tocó el timbre y desde una pequeña bocina salió una voz masculina.

-"¿A quién desea usted ver?"-

-¿Vive aquí, Shion?-

-"Si, adelante, puede usted pasar"-

Las grandes rejas blancas se abrieron, Naruto a un no podía creer que esa sea "la casa humilde", ante él se abrieron dos puertas blancas, al entrar, los muebles de la sala color blanco, los candelabros con piedras tornasol, grandes cuadros colgados por todos lados y una chimenea.

Naruto trago saliva no sabía si sorprenderse más, enojarse por que Shion le mintió o reírse por lo equivocado que estaba al imaginarse la casa de ella.

-La señorita Shion está en clases de pintura, regresa hasta en la noche, ¿Qué desea?- Pregunto el mayordomo.

Naruto seguía sorprendido observando las pinturas de la sala.

-¿Joven?- Interrumpió el mayordomo a Naruto.

-Ah, sí, claro- Dijo Naruto reaccionando – (¿Clases de pintura?, ¿También habrá le habrá mentido a este tipo vestido de pingüino?)- Pensó Naruto –O sea, ella ¿No está aquí?-

-Temo decirle que no, joven-

-¿Pero ella vive aquí?-

-Sí joven, es casa de su madre, ella es presidente de Fukuoka, pero Shion prefirió alejarse de los medios televisivos, por eso aquí está viviendo-

-Ahora entiendo, bueno, gracias-

…

La clase había terminado, Sakura se dirigió hacia su habitación para ir a buscar a Shion, y si ahí estaba ella, viendo televisión.

-Vamos Shion, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?-

-Sí, claro-

Las dos bajaron, iban pasando por el lobby del edificio, cuando Rock Lee se tropieza con Shion.

-Lo… siento- Dijo Rock Lee, al quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro de Shion, él se sonrojo –He tropezado con un ángel-

-Ni lo pienses, Rock Lee, ella viene a ver a alguien más- Interrumpió Sakura.

-Creo que Sakura tiene razón- Dijo Shion con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Un ángel que habla- Rock Lee seguía mirándola con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Eres un bobo- Sakura jalo a Shion del brazo y se dirigieron a la salida del edificio.

-Espera… ¿Cómo te…- Pregunto Rock Lee.

-¡Naruto!- Grito Shion al ver que él estaba entrando por la puerta principal de la escuela.

Naruto rápidamente volteo a ver y corrió al darse cuenta que estaba Shion junto a Sakura.

-Sakura… Shion, estabas aquí, te fui a buscar por todos lados, no sabía dónde estabas y…-

-No te preocupes, vine a despedirme-

-¿Qué?, ¿A dónde te vas?-

-A Fukuoka, sí, era de esperarse, ya sé que fuiste a mi casa, de seguro te sorprendiste un poco, también sé que el mayordomo te dijo todo, así que no tiene caso que lo explique yo-

-¿Cómo sabes que tu… ah ya- Dijo Naruto al acordarse de que Shion era psíquica.

-Naruto, siento no haberte dicho ayer sobre la chica que…-

-Eso no importa ahora, aparte el que debe disculparse… soy yo, te trate mal y no lo merecías, te portaste tan linda conmigo…-

-Acepto tus disculpas-

-No iba a tener la conciencia tranquila al dejarte ir, así… triste-

Shion sonrió, se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Naruto, por todo-

-Adiós Shion-

-Aun que me hubiera gustado acabar lo de ayer en la noche, ya que en realidad deseo poder heredar mi don a uno… o a dos, ¿Me ayudaras, Naruto? ¿Aunque el destino no quiera?- Dijo Shion riéndose.

-¡Claro!- Respondió Naruto al no entenderle solo sonrió nerviosamente.

Sakura y Rock Lee lo escucharon, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que se imaginaron las miles de cosas que los dos habrán hecho la noche pasada.

Shion saco su casco de motocicleta y se dirigió al estacionamiento del colegio, desde lo lejos Naruto, Sakura y Rock Lee se despedían de ella, Shion monto su motocicleta, mientras no dejaba de ver a Naruto.

-Suerte con Hinata, Naruto- Pensó Shion en voz alta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

...

Próximamente "Konoha is Dreaming: Segunda Temporada"

¡Más Hot!

¡Gracias por leer chicos y por los mensajes positivos!

La verdad cada vez más se irá poniendo más interesante que hasta se sorprenderán eso sin dudarlo :D


	17. Gracias-Chapter 17

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos** **a Masashi Kishimoto por los personajes.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

 _Gracias_

Al fin era el deseado viernes, oficialmente faltaba una semana para fin de curso e inicio de vacaciones de verano, varios alumnos ya tenían clases libres, mientras otros seguían entregando sus tareas atrasadas.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados en el pasto debajo de un gran árbol, él estaba acostado sobre las piernas de ella mientras jugaba con una pequeña pelota de béisbol.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿Qué haremos en el verano?-

-No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Me gustaría viajar a Amami Oshima-

-Es una isla ¿no?-

-Sí, fui una vez de pequeña y me gustaría regresar-

-Veremos qué sucede-

-Si-

Sasuke se levantó mientras veía a Sakura fijamente, él acaricio su mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojara mucho, ya que Sasuke no era la clase de persona que demuestra sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo hacía se volvía un momento muy especial.

-Sasuke…-

-Oye Sakura… Te a…-

-¡Sakura!- Grito Ino desde lo lejos haciendo que interrumpiera a Sasuke.

Sasuke suspiro de incomodidad y Sakura miro a su amiga.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-

-¡Un ratón se metió a la habitación y no podemos sacarlo entre Hinata y yo! ¡¿Puedes venir?!-

Sakura regreso la mirada a Sasuke y se dio cuenta que él estaba algo molesto por la interrupción de Ino.

-Iré a sacar ese ratón-

-¿Por qué no lo hacen ellas?-

-Hinata es alérgica a los animales e Ino… es Ino, ya la conoces-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego en clases-

-Sí, adiós-

…

Al llegar Sakura a la habitación encontró a Hinata con su sobre cama encima, Ino con una escoba en la mano derecha, dando gritos. Sakura se acercó por debajo del escritorio y vio a un pobre gatito aterrorizado por los gritos de Ino.

-Ven amigo- Dijo Sakura estirando su brazo para poder agarrarlo.

-¿Es un ratón?- Pregunto Ino asustada.

-No tontas, es un gatito bebé, como sea iré a dejarlo con los vigilantes-

Hinata seguía tapada con el sobre cama e Ino definitivamente no quería acercarse al indefenso animalito.

-Son unas exageradas, ¿Verdad amigo?-

-Si Sakura, tus amigas son unas tontas, pero Ino es la más bonita- Dijo Ino en tono de burla imitando a lo que hubiera dicho el gatito.

….

En el salón de clases, los alumnos se encontraban en la clase de Asuma, aburridos, ya que les estaba dando un sermón sobre "Las Drogas", un tema nada que ver con lo que él enseña. En ese momento entra Shizune interrumpiendo a Asuma.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero están buscando en la dirección a Sasuke-

Todos en el salón empezaron los típicos abucheos, Sakura le hacía señas a Sasuke desde su lugar, queriendo decir "¿Qué sucede?", el simplemente alzaba los hombros dando a entender un "No tengo idea".

-Ya era hora que le tocara al niño bonito- Se burló Naruto.

Al llegar a la oficina de Lady Tsunade, Sasuke vio que estaba sentada su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, él se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado.

-Madre, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Sasuke…-

-Tu madre viene hablar contigo, los dejare solos por un momento para que puedan conversar a gusto- Dijo Tsunade son su expresión dura como siempre.

Tsunade salió de su oficina dejando a Sasuke y a Mikoto solos.

-Dime, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Sasuke… la semana que viene es tu última en este colegio-

-¿Qué?, espera…-

-Si Sasuke, vine para ver lo de tu cambio y…-

-Espera no me iré de aquí, madre-

-No quiero ponerme dura contigo Sasuke, ambos regresaremos a Osaka la próxima semana… supongo que tienes suficiente tiempo para despedirte de tus amigos y de… Sakura-

-Sakura, cierto… ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Por qué todos se volvieron locos aquel día cuando les dije el apellido de Sakura?-

-Sasuke no creo que…-

-¡No madre! ¡Dime!, ¡Quiero oírlo ahora!-

-Mira Sasuke ese tema luego…-

-¡Dime!- Grito Sasuke furioso, haciendo que se levantara de su asiento.

Mikoto se levantó quedando a la altura de los hombros de Sasuke y a pesar de que era su propio hijo, él la intimidaba.

-Sasuke…-

-¡Dime!-

Mikoto no aguantaba la presión de su hijo, ella ya tenía los ojos llorosos, Sasuke no entendía porque su madre se ponía así y porque toda su familia se puso así ese día.

-Sakura…-

-¡Dime! ¡¿Qué sucede con ella?!-

\- Él padre de Sakura mando a matar a tu padre y a tu hermano-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Si Sasuke!, ¡¿Ahora entiendes nuestro miedo?!... corremos el riesgo de que ese hombre nos haga algo-

-Eso es mentira- Burlo Sasuke.

-No es mentira hijo…-

-Si en realidad el padre de Sakura lo hizo, ¿Por qué no está bajo rejas?-

-No hay pruebas suficientes, pero tu tío nunca miente, él sabe perfectamente que fue el padre de Sakura, ambas empresas han competido siempre, pero después de lo sucedido, Hizashi Haruno decidió alejarse, es por eso que tu tío sospecha que fue el quien mando a matar a tu padre y a tu hermano, como advertencia-

Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido tanto que tuvo que volver a sentarse, en ese momento le pasaba por su mente todos los buenos recuerdos con Sakura.

-Por favor Sasuke, entiende que relacionándote con esa jovencita no traerá nada bueno para nuestra familia, es mejor alejarnos antes de que se haga un problema grave, supongo que aun Hizashi no ha de saber de su relación, si no… ya no estaría yo o tú...- Sollozo Mikoto al decir lo último.

-¡Silencio!-

Sasuke alzo la mirada con los ojos llorosos demostrando furia mientras su madre trago saliva de lo asustada que estaba.

…

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, la última clase había acabado, Sakura, Hinata e Ino se dirigieron a su habitación, mientras que Naruto y Shikamaru iban a la suya.

Ambos hablaban sobre lo que harán en las vacaciones, en el momento al que llegan a la habitación, encuentran a Sasuke enojado guardando desordenadamente su ropa y sus objetos, Naruto y Shikamaru observaban como Sasuke caminaba por toda la habitación buscando sus cosas.

-¿Qué te sucede?, las clases terminan la próxima semana- Dijo Naruto con cara de confundido.

Sasuke no respondió, él seguía concentrado en guardar sus cosas, lo cual hizo que Naruto se enojara.

-¡Hey!, ¡¿No me vas a responder?!- Grito Naruto

-¡Me largo de aquí!, ¡¿Eso quieres escuchar?! ¡Me LAR-GO!-

…

En la habitación de las chicas, Ino y Hinata estaban guardando sus cosas para irse a quedar el fin de semana cada quien en sus respectivas casas, mientras Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón contándoles sobre el viaje del que habían hablado ella y Sasuke.

-Quiero pizza chicas- Dijo Sakura tocándose su estómago.

-Tu siempre con hambre- Ino mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Me antojaste la pizza, Sakura- Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-De acuerdo iremos, pero pediré una ensalada-

-Siempre dices eso Ino y terminas acabándote una pizza completa-

-¡Eso es mentira!-

-Si claro… vamos por los chicos a ver si quieren ir a cenar ¡Pizza!-

-Vamos-

Las chicas salieron de la habitación.

…

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Shikamaru sin preocupación alguna.

-¡Eso no les importa!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te Peleaste con Sakura?- Pregunto Naruto muy enojado.

-¡No me la menciones!-

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿Pero que demio…-

-¡Me tienen harto, todos! ¡Es eso!-

En ese momento entraron las chicas, ellas felices poniéndose de acuerdo en donde iban a comer la pizza, pero al ver la situación se borraron las sonrisas de sus rostros.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sakura viendo la maleta de Sasuke con toda su ropa desordenada.

-¡Dile Sasuke!- grito Naruto

-No entiendo, ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-

Sasuke seguía sin responder mientras cerraba su maleta.

-¿Sasuke?-

-¡¿No le vas a decir Sasuke?!- Seguía Naruto de insistente.

-¡Ya me tienen harto! ¡Todos me tienen harto!, sobre todo tu Sakura- Dijo Sasuke acercándose a Sakura y quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

-Sasuke…- Sakura estaba asustada por la reacción de Sasuke.

-¡No le hables así a Sakura!- Grito Naruto a punto de lanzarse encima de Sasuke pero Shikamaru lo detuvo.

-Sasuke yo no te he hecho nada, no entiendo…- Dijo Sakura con la respiración agitada y con los ojos rojos a casi nada que empezara a llorar.

Sasuke salió de la habitación empujando a Sakura, ella muy asustada se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, hasta que al fin reacciono y corrió para seguir a Sasuke.

-¡Regresa cobarde!- Grito Naruto queriendo seguir a Sasuke pero fue detenido nuevamente por Shikamaru.

-Déjalo Naruto, ya hiciste lo tuyo, le toca a ella-

…

-¡Sasuke! ¡Regresa!- Gritaba Sakura mientras bajaba las escaleras y seguía a Sasuke, pero por más que corría no lograba alcanzarlo.

Ya era de noche, no había nadie en la explanada de la escuela, Sasuke iba con su caminata rápida dirigiéndose hacia la reja principal de la escuela.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Ven y explícame eso que paso!- Seguía Sakura gritando.

Sasuke por más que la escuchaba no se daba la vuelta, pero a unos cuantos metros de la reja, él se detuvo.

-No me busques Sakura-

-… ¿Por qué, Sasuke?- Pregunto Sakura con la voz cortada. –Sasuke… ¿Qué sucede?, dime, no entiendo nada, solo… solo quiero solucionar esto, por favor, yo te… ¡Te amo, Sasuke! Y sería capaz de irme contigo en este momento, no me abandones así, solo quiero una explicación-

-Ya no quiero saber de ti, por eso te pido que no me busques-

-¡Sasuke recuerda los momentos felices que pasaste conmigo, por favor!-

Él se detuvo por unos segundos -No me acuerdo- Dijo Sasuke, él continuo caminando, pero nuevamente se detuvo y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Sakura.

Ella tenía ambas mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas y los ojos rojos, su corazón latía a mil por hora, nunca se había sentido así, era como si le estuvieran arrancando una parte de su cuerpo, un sentimiento que desconocía completamente.

Sasuke quedo a unos treinta centímetros del rostro de Sakura, mirándola fijamente sin expresión alguna, a ella le seguían saliendo lágrimas, pero a pesar de que él estaba frente a ella, no se dignaba a alzar su rostro.

-Sakura…-

La respiración de Sakura estaba lenta, muy lenta, seguía sin voltear a ver a Sasuke y solo tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Sakura… gracias- Dijo Sasuke mordiéndose los labios.

Al mismo tiempo en el que dijo "Gracias", una gota desde el cielo cayo mojando la nariz de Sakura, haciendo que ella se asustara y diera un pequeño salto. Sasuke se dio la vuelta, camino hacia la reja principal, Sakura se quedó ahí parada, ya no caía una gota, si no empezaron a caer dos, tres, cuatro… hasta volverse una fuerte lluvia. Sakura se quedó ahí parada por unos cinco minutos, en el momento que ella alzo la mirada la lluvia empezó a detenerse. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su edificio. Él cielo se despejó dejando salir la luz brillante de luna llena.

...

Próximamente "Konoha is Dreaming: Segunda Temporada"

¡Más Hot!

¡Gracias por leer chicos y por los mensajes positivos!

La verdad cada vez más se irá poniendo más interesante que hasta se sorprenderán eso sin dudarlo :D


	18. Nunca Te Olvidare-Chapter 18

**Mi nombre es Ela Forcela, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi idea que tengo sobre cómo se verían sus personajes favoritos de Naruto en un ambiente escolar. Esta historia la cree desde que estaba en la secundaria, ahora estoy en la universidad, esto quiere decir que llevo más seis años con esta idea en mi mente, y como definitivamente mi pareja favorita es SasuSaku y más ahora que es canon, mis ganas de escribirla aumento y quiero compartirla con ustedes. La historia se basará más en esta pareja pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco no les daré importancia a las demás, todos tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestras parejas canon.**

 **Créditos** **a Masashi Kishimoto por los personajes.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming**

 _Nunca Te Olvidare_

El Sábado por la mañana, Naruto toco la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, Ino fue la que abrió la puerta, lo hizo pasar, Hinata, aun en pijama, al ver que él estaba ahí, se levantó rápidamente de su cama.

-¿Cómo está?- Susurro Naruto

-Está tranquila, velo por ti mismo- Respondió Ino señalando a Sakura

Ella estaba sentada en el sillón tomando té mientras veía televisión. Naruto se acercó sentándose a lado de ella.

-Buenos días Sakura-

-Hola Naruto- Contesto Sakura aun con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero con una leve sonrisa.

-Oye Sakura ¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar?, yo invito-

-No tengo ánimos Naruto, me quedaré aquí, pero gracias-

-Vamos Sakura, tengo ganas de salir con alguien y me gustaría que fuera con una amiga como tú-

Sakura sonrió y se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

-De acuerdo-

-Vamos, cámbiate, te esperare abajo-

…

En la tarde, Hinata e Ino se habían ido cada quien a sus casas y mientras que Sakura se fue a almorzar con Naruto.

En la mansión de los Hyugas, Hinata estaba en su habitación con su bata de baño y su cabello húmedo, que ya lo tenía hasta sus hombros, ella acababa de tomar un baño y se encontraba buscando su ropa para ponerse. En ese momento entra Neji empujando la puerta de la habitación de Hinata haciendo que ella se asustara.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que Kiba y tu son novios?!- Pregunto furioso.

Él no sabía nada de la relación de Hinata y Kiba, ya que él había estado ausente unos días, por una competencia de artes marciales.

-Neji…- Dijo Hinata muy asustada.

-¡Dime Hinata! ¡¿Por qué demonios andas con un tipo que te intento drogar?!-

-¿Por qué entraste así a mi habitación?-

-No me cambies el tema… ¡Dime!-

Hinata bajo la mirada y frunció la frente…

-Tú no eres nadie para andarme cuidando- Dijo Hinata en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡Tú no eres nadie para andarme cuidando!-

-¡Tu padre me mando a ese colegio caro para tenerte vigilada!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Como lo oyes, mi padre no puede pagarme ese colegio, así que tu padre es el que lo hace, pero a cambio de que te cuide-

-Como sea, no me importa si me cuidas, lo que quiero es que no te metas…-

-¡Cállate!... ven conmigo-

Neji jalo del brazo a Hinata, ella trataba de zafarse pero no lo lograba, ambos iban bajando las escaleras, Hinata por más que quería salir corriendo no podía, Neji ya la estaba lastimando.

-¡Neji me estas lastimando!-

-Joven no creo…- Dijo él mayordomo.

-¡Aléjate!- Neji empujo al mayordomo.

Al llegar a la oficina de Hiashi Hyuga, Neji entro sin tocar la puerta y soltó a Hinata bruscamente, ella a un seguía en bata de baño.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- Pregunto Hiashi enojado levantándose de su lugar.

-¡Dile Hinata!-

-¡¿Sobre qué?!- Seguía Hiashi confundido.

Hinata estaba con la mirada abajo a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo, sino todo lo contrario se tragó su tristeza y alzo la mirada con expresión enojada.

-Neji se puso así, solo porque tengo novio-

-Pero no cualquier novio, ¡Dile lo que te hizo en la fiesta de disfraces!-

En ese momento entra Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, interrumpiendo el momento de tensión, ella estaba con unos Beats (audífonos), un short negro, blusa ombliguera color naranja y unas botas negras.

-¿Qué les pasa?, sus gritos se escuchan por todo el fraccionamiento- Dijo Hanabi con su celular en mano.

-¡Habla Hinata!- Seguía Neji de insistente.

-Solo nos besamos padre, es todo- Dijo Hinata apretando sus dientes volteando a ver a Neji.

-¡Vaya hermanita, ya era hora!-

-Silencio Hanabi, Hinata tú no tienes la madures suficiente para tener un novio-

-¿Quién es tu novio?... déjame adivinar ¿el guapo y millonario de Sasuke?, me entere que va en tu colegio-

-¡No Hanabi!- Hinata algo molesta.

-¿Naruto? El rubio guapo que anduvo con una mesera de su restaurante...- Se burló Hanabi.

Hinata se quedó en silencio por un momento, después regreso la mirada a su padre –No Hanabi, no es Naruto-

-Entonces ¿Quién…-

-¡Basta Hanabi!, Hinata, trae a tu novio a cenar- Dijo Hiashi.

-¿Qué?, padre creo que no es necesario que él…-

-No me importa, lo quiero conocer-

Hinata suspiro mirando fijamente a su padre.

-Lo traeré a cenar, pero con una condición-

-¿Condición?, ¿Tú me estas poniendo una condición?-

-Si padre, ¡Quiero que me quites a Neji como mi guardaespaldas!- Apunto Hinata a Neji.

Al escuchar eso, él se quiso oponer, pero Hiashi lo detuvo.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Hiashi

…

En el restaurante, Sakura y Naruto estaban sentados en la terraza, él estaba comiendo su platillo, mientras que ella solo jugaba su comida con los palillos.

-Sakura es raro que tu no comas, es mejor que lo hagas- Dijo Naruto llevándose un bocado a la boca.

-No tengo apetito, pero si lo haré no quiero desmayarme- Bromeo Sakura.

-Oye Sakura, ¿Y qué quieres hacer para este verano?-

-Pasármela encerrada en mi cuarto-

-Ay no, vamos Sakura, salgamos a alguna playa, podemos invitar a Ino a Hinta…-

-No Naruto, no quiero…- Suspiro Sakura –Sé que quieres levantarme los ánimos pero la verdad este verano me la pasare en casa-

-No te preocupes Sakura, pero aun así saldremos de vez en cuando, quieras o no-

Ambos rieron y continuaron almorzando.

…

Al caer la noche, en la mansión Hyuga, los sirvientes arreglaban la mesa del comedor, Hiashi estaba saliendo de su oficina dando indicaciones sobre la iluminación que quería en toda la casa, Hanabi y Hinata iban bajando las escaleras al mismo tiempo, Hinata vestía una falda larga color crema y una blusa de media manga color morada, Hanabi una falda corta color naranja y una blusa con mangas largas color crema.

Al momento en que ellas estaban bajando de las escaleras, suena el timbre, Hinata empezó a bajar lentamente las escaleras, el mayordomo abrió la puerta y si, era Kiba con un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Hinata… mira te traje flores-

-Ya veo, gracias- Dijo Hinata acercándose a Kiba esperando a que le hiciera un cumplido.

Ella tomo las flores y se dirigió al comedor, ahí estaba Hiashi sentado en la silla de en medio, Hinata estaba muy nerviosa por la reacción que haría su padre al conocerlo.

-Padre, él es Kiba-

Hiashi se levantó de la silla y con una mirada intimidante se acercó a la pareja.

-Es un gusto- Estiró el brazo para poder saludar a Kiba.

-El gusto es mío-

-Bueno creo que es hora de cenar, ¿no padre?-

-Claro tomen asiento… Hanabi ya es hora de cenar, deja ese celular-

-Como molestas- pensó en voz baja Hanabi mientras se levantaba de un sillón de la sala.

HInata, Kiba y Hiashi ya estaban sentados en el comedor, al momento en el que Hanabi estuvo a punto de sentarte suena el timbre. Una sirvienta corrió a abrir la puerta pero Hanabi se adelantó.

-Yo abro-

-Si señorita-

Mientras que los que estaban en el comedor en completo silencio, escucharon unos gritos de alegría.

-Qué bueno que vienes a visitarme… Padre vino Tamaki - Dijo Hanabi mientras se dirigía al comedor.

Tamaki una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, traía puesto un vestido pegado de color naranja, Hinata sonrió cortésmente, pero Kiba solo trago saliva y la observaba de pies a cabeza.

-Buenas noches, provecho-

-Toma asiento Tamaki, bienvenida, cuéntanos ¿Cómo es Londres?-

-Es muy lin…-

-Lamento interrumpir la conversación- Dijo Neji entrando al comedor y sentándose alado de Hiashi.

Al servir la cena, Tamaki contaba sobre una experiencia divertida que había tenido en sus primeros días en Londres, todos prestaban atención, pero sobre todo Kiba que no dejaba de mirarla.

-(Esta hermosa esta chica… toda ella esta hermosa, sus expresiones, sus ojos, su cabello, sus pe…)-

-Kiba ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?- Pregunto Hiashi. Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kiba.

-No en especial pero creo que cuenta en sacar a pasear a mi mascota, un pequeño perrito llamado Akamaru, soy bueno entrenado perros.- Dijo algo distraído.

-Interesante- .

-¿En serio?, a mí me gustan mucho los animales, sobre todo los gatos- Dijo Tamaki muy contenta.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, mientras los demás disfrutaban su cena.

…

Ino estaba en su habitación peinándose su cabello y desde el reflejo su espejo se veía su cama, no dejaba de verla, ella pensativa dejo de peinarse, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su cama. Por su mente pasaba el recuerdo de la noche de fin de año, el pequeño momento íntimo que tuvo con Sai.

-Tantos chicos y tienes que pensar en él- Pensó en voz alta tocando su frente.

Ella se acomodó, apago la lámpara que estaba en su buro y se quedó despierta viendo el techo, no dejaba de pensar en Sai.

…

-¿Estas segura que te quieres quedar aquí en el colegio?- Pregunto Naruto dejando a Sakura en su departamento del colegio.

-Si Naruto, gracias por traerme y tú sabes que no me gusta llegar a mi casa-

-Lo sé, pero yo prefiero que te quedaras con alguien- dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Tranquilo, no sucederá nada, aparte nos veremos el lunes, última semana, al fin-

-Eso si…-

-Oye Naruto-

-Dime-

-¿Aun te gusto?-

-¿Qué?- La pregunta inesperada sorprendió a Naruto –Sakura-

-Dime, no hay problema ahora-

-Eres linda, simpática y muy astuta pero…ya no Sakura, lo de antes era solo un capricho…- Bajo la mirada Naruto suspirando –Me di cuenta que la chica de la fiesta de disfraces, es la única que me interesa-

-Naruto pero ella…-

-Si lo sé, pero es real y está cerca de mí, el único problema es que no recuerdo su rostro-

Sakura sonrió y acaricio el rostro de Naruto –Sé que la encontrarás, total nos quedan dos años en este colegio-

-¡Si Sakura!- Se animó Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto, entrare-

-Si Sakura, descan… Espera-

-Si dime- volteo Sakura ya que estaba abriendo la puerta.

-Sasuke… olvídalo, borra todos los recuerdos juntos… tu no mereces a una persona como él-

-Adiós, Naruto, pero no te preocupes, lo superare- Dijo Sakura entrando a su habitación.

Al entrar en el completo silencio de la habitación, Sakura se acercó a la ventana y observo el cielo, con la luna y las estrellas brillantes. Dentro de la blusa que traía puesta, saco el collar que le había regalado Sasuke y lo empezó a apretar, trato de quitárselo, pero no lo hizo, no tenía el valor para hacerlo, era todo lo que tenía de él, eso y los miles de recuerdos que pasaban cada segundo por su mente.

-Te superare, pero… no te olvidare- Pensó en voz alta con los ojos llorosos.

...

 **Próximamente "Konoha is Dreaming: Segunda Temporada"**

 **¡Más Hot!**

 _¡Chicos esto no terminara así!, viene la segunda temporada que sera mucho mejor, personajes nuevos y otras sorpresas. Me tomare un descanso, pero prometo volver, aparte tengo en mente otra historia que espero y muy pronto pueda compartir con ustedes. Quiero agradecerles por sus mensajes tan positivos respecto a este fic, la cual la idea es completamente mía , es gracioso por que muchos piensan que me inspire en la telenovela mexicana Rebelde, pero en realidad no es así, nunca vi dicha novela, esta idea surgió de la nada pero eso si vi muchas series para poder crear un buen concepto de imagen escolar._

 _En fin esto no es un adiós, si no un hasta pronto..._


End file.
